Pure Wishes
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: In an unknown store, there is a pair of twins who grants wishes for the sake of their own wish. They've been scarred, but they can overcome those scars. Of course, with some help and a little love. Let's see if they will overcome everything, shall we? FxS RxB
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long but I finally got a new story up. 'Pure Wishes' will focus a little more on my own character for a couple of background-ish reasons, but Fine and Rein still get the main show time. With that being said, I don't own anything. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"No, no, we didn't mean to do it!" But even as Rein and I said those words, the darkness surrounded us, taking away everyone. An endless darkness... No, it's not our fault, we didn't know anything, we didn't know about him! Words of cursing and hatred... I don't want to hear it! Stop it! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!

"Fine, Rein, if you two keep sleeping, I'll have you scrub every centimeter of this building until I can be blinded by it... Also, no sweets or going into my closet for 2 months." I blinked to adjust my eyes to the light, seeing the room that Rein and I have been sleeping in for 11 years. Oh, it was just a dream... Then I noticed that I was sweating. Gross. "Did you two have a nightmare again?" a white haired girl asked us.

"I had a dream about...what had happened before," Rein said as she got up on her side of the bed.

"So did I..." I really didn't want to remember that. That time were Rein and I were marked as traitors and almost lead the world into destruction, but it's not like we did that on purpose. We were only 4, how were we suppose to know any better? We were just told to obey our elders and that man was older than us. There's nothing wrong with just following what we were told...

"I see, now get rid of all those feelings and let's go eat. Pumo's making a pancake assortment for breakfast and since the weather's nice today, why not go outside to eat for a change?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Moon," Rein said as I nodded in agreement. Moon's the one who found us after we were banished from our kingdom and let's us stay in her store where she grants wishes. She's taught us how to use magic and helps us with a lot of things.

"Good, now get dressed. There's going to be customers today. Pumo and I will be waiting outside for you two," she said, cheerfully.

"I hope that we get happiness fragments today," Rein said as she got up. She patted a large jar that was filled with rainbow colored gems. Happiness fragments... if we gather a lot of them, then we get our wish granted. To be able to live with Mother and Father again in peace, that is the goal that Rein and I are aiming for and the only way to get happiness fragments is for us to grant people's wishes.

"Yeah. Now then, let's hurry," I said as I threw on a pink and black outfit. "I want to want those pancakes as soon as possible." Then I glanced to see Rein trying to chose between several black and blue colored dresses. "What are you doing Rein?"

"Well, I love all of these dresses, but I can't decide which on to wear. I mean, this one is good, but the bows on this one is so cute and then this one has such a cute design and then-"

"Okay, stop," I said as I clapped my face for her to stop talking. I glanced around the pile of dresses. "Why not wear this one?" I asked pointed to the light blue dress with the black criss cross in the front and the black frilled ribbon in the back. "This one's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah it is! I can wear my favorite ribbon with this dress. Thanks Fine!" Rein quickly changed and we headed outside. So many leaves have fallen... I wonder if we can have sweet potatoes for a side for dinner. "It feels so nice outside!"

"Breakfast has been prepared ~de pumo. Please hurry and take your seats, Fine-sama, Rein-sama," the little white furred floating creature said.

"Pumo, didn't we tell you already? You don't have to call us using '-sama'. We're not princesses anymore," I said to him. But no matter what Rein or I say, Pumo always says-

"I cannot do that. You two are the descendents of Princess Grace-sama, the princess that I had previously served under, to treat you anything less than how I treated Princess Grace-sama would be insulting to your bloodline. Now please enjoy breakfast, I cook the pancakes to perfection if I do say so myself~ de pumo."

"Yes, it's delicious Pumo. I was right to give you cooking duties. Seconds, please," Moon said holding out an empty plate for Pumo to put more pancakes on.

"You already ate it all?!"

"Your cooking is the best that I've ever tasted Pumo. Ah, can we have doughnuts for a snack later? I love how you bake them into different shapes, I'll even help out with the tasting, so how about it?" Doughnuts?! I love how they're different shapes and the decorations are always cute too! It's like edible art!

"You're really selfish, Moon-sama."

"But it is very good Pumo," Rein said, taking a bite of the blueberry pancakes. I would have said something, but I'm too busy eating. The pancakes are really fluffy, and the chocolate and strawberry ones taste amazing! It's sweet but not that overwhelming to the point where it makes you throw up. Pumo's cooking is just wonderful!

"I'm honored to hear that Rein-sama," Pumo said as he started eating himself.

"You're honored to hear that from Rein, but not me? Insulting much Pumo? Anyways, I want more again. Some chocolate croissants too."

"Moon, you shouldn't eat so much or you'll get fat," Rein said, as she poured tea for everyone. "It's also bad for your skin if you keep eating nothing but sweets."

"But Rein, I'm perfectly fine and I eat even more sweets than Moon does." Rein worries too much about outer appearances. It's not like anything changes to us. No matter what we eat here, we don't get fat. I eat about 3x's as much as Rein, but I'm completely fine. Then again... I run around a lot.

"Does it matter? Anyways, I've got to visit some people. Thanks for the meal," Moon said standing up. "Pumo, I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure that Fine and Rein don't leave. Fine, Rein, tend to the customers while I'm out."

"Moon, where are you going this time?" She never lets us go with her to visit anyone. Pumo lets us go into town sometimes, but we always have errands to do and we always have to disuse ourselves.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner. Later," Moon said disappearing. Oh well, at least she didn't eat all of the food this time.

"Nee Pumo, is there anything that you need today from any of the kingdoms?" Rein asked hopefully.

"We have everything needed for dinner~de pumo. Moon-sama just said that you two couldn't go out," Pumo said strictly. Pumo listens to Moon too much. "Anyways, Rein-sama please go clean the waiting room for the customers. Fine-sama please gather all the leaves. We can use them to roast potatoes."

"Yes, Pumo!" we both said at the same time as we quickly finished our breakfasts. Pumo went inside with Rein while I went the lawn and started gathering the Autumn leaves. Autumn's almost over already, huh? I wonder how much longer Rein and I will take to fill up the bottle. Happiness fragments are small and that bottle is no where near filled. Is it even possible to fulfill our part of the deal?

"Um...excuse me?" I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with a tiara in her long orange hair. Is she a princess? "Um... Am I still in the Flame Kingdom? Or am I in the Seed Kingdom by any chance?"

She must be the princess of the Flame Kingdom. "Neither is correct. Welcome to the shop that exists on this world but is not in any country that you know. This is a special shop that grants wishes."

"A shop that grants wishes? Is that really true?"

"Anything is possible, so practically any wish can be granted. Well, that's what the shop owner says. Please come in," I said leading her inside the shop. "Pumo, Rein, a guest has arrived! Hurry up!"

"Is it really okay for me to be here? I've already come onto your property without permission," she said.

"Of course, this is a shop after all. Whoever enters this shop is a customer, and all customers are welcomed. By the way, what's your name?"

"Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom." So I was right. She looks around the same age as Rein and I. If we weren't blamed and ran away, I wonder if we could have been friends with her. "And your name is?"

"My name is Fine." Then Rein walked out. "And that is my sister, Rein. Rein, this girl is Lione."

"Hello."

"Wow, that's such a cute dress that you're wearing, Lione!" Figures that's the first thing that she notices. "Since it's a little uncomfortable just standing here, why don't we go sit down? Pumo will have tea ready in a minute. Then you can tell us your wish." Rein and I lead her to a Western style room that had comfy chairs. "Please sit down."

"Here's the tea de pumo," Pumo said carrying the tea tray in. I quickly grabbed it before he could drop it.

"Thank you very much, Pumo," Rein said. "Now then, Lione what is your wish?"

"Well you see, Bo Dragon has become ill and so it's been affecting my country. It hurts to see that he's been in so much pain. My wish is that he'll feel better soon so that the clouds that make snow fall will disappear," Lione said.

Bo Dragon... if I remember, he's a large dragon who lives inside a volcano that's in the heart of the Flame Kingdom. When we're sick...Pumo makes us rice porridge, but I don't think that a dragon would want to eat porridge. Oh right! "Now thinking about it, the Flame Kingdom is known for its healing hot spring water, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I remember! Once we built a home made hot spring and used essences from the Flame Kingdom. The runny nose that I had earlier disappeared immediately," Rein said. "Moon has _that,_ right Pumo?"

"I believe so," Pumo said, knowing what Fine and I were talking about. "I saw it last time we were cleaning. Please wait a moment."

"Wait, I'll go get it," Rein said. Rein held her hand out and chanted something then the box appeared. "This is it, right Fine?" I nodded. "This is filled with a huge amount of the Flame Kingdom's hot healing water. Open it where Bo Dragon is and he'll be rid of his cold."

"Thank you," Lione said as she took the box. "But will this really help? I don't see how this would have enough water to help Bo Dragon."

"It has enough, but only open it when you need to," I said. "Besides, didn't you just see the box appear out of no where? In this shop, a lot of things are possible here. Will you take it?"

"Um... how much is this?"

"Let's see... what would be good?" A box filled with healing water... "Then, can you do something?" Lione looked at her in confusion. "I would like it if you could make the same thing for what you made for the Best Sweets Princess. We will give you the box for that."

"Oh that! The Douhua with Flame syrup. That should be enough."

"Is that it? I don't think that it'll be enough, since there's a lot of water in here," Lione said.

"Your dessert is made with care for the person who's going to eat it and you put your best effort into making it. I believe it's the perfect thing as a price. Just make enough for 4 people," I said cheerfully. The look on her face still thought that it wasn't enough. "Then, also can you show us your winning dance for the Best Dance Princess?"

"Will that be a good price? If I do those things?"

"Yes. Ah, you're going to need a partner. Pumo, you can dance right?"

"Yes de pumo?"

"Good, then one second." I beg you, show me the form of a human that's best suited for this Pumo fairy's sprite. I snapped my fingers and Pumo became a handsome human boy with curly hair and purple eyes. "Does this form suit your liking, Pumo?"

"Thank you very much. Now Lione-sama, may I have this dance?"

"S-sure," Lione said dazed by everything. Well a tiny pumo fairy became human... so that is shocking to most people.

"And now, music," Rein said waving her finger as though drawing the music out. Beautiful music was playing and Lione's dance was really magical. It made me feel like flowers were blooming. When the dance was over, Rein and I clapped. "That was beautiful Lione!"

"Thank you very much."

"Pumo you danced well too. It kind of makes me wonder how you got that good when I've never seen you dance ballroom style before," I said.

"Please do not concern yourself, Fine-sama de pumo." Then a poof of smoke came and Pumo returned to his normal form. Looks like I still don't have enough power for Pumo to change for a long time.

"Um... I would like to make the Douhua now, so may I use your kitchen?"

"Of course. Pumo please show her the kitchen," Rein said.

"EH?"

"Remember, after that incident, Rein and I aren't allowed to go anywhere near the kitchen?" You burn something down once by accident and it's no more hanging around the kitchen. Pumo and Moon got so mad that day, even though Moon can use magic to fix it in an instant.

"U-understood de pumo."

"Fine, do you think that it was wrong of us to try to bake cookies in a 5000 degree oven?"

"We did want those cookies fast. But now I know the rain of sweets spell, so there's no need for us to cook anymore." It's such a nice spell where sweets rain down in the room that you're in. I have problems not stopping it from time to time. All the sweets are always so delicious.

"But when we leave this place, do you think we can keep the magic that we learned here?"

"Who knows, that is something unimportant right now. Anyways, do you think we can convince Pumo to make roasted sweet potatoes?"

"Ooh, that sounds good! We'll just say that we know about _that _and he'll make them," Rein said as sweetly as ever. I do not want to cross her, but she's smart for getting most people do what she wants. "But Pumo loves sweet potatoes too, so he'll definitely agree."

"Um... I'm not sure if this is to your liking, but please enjoy," Lione said walking in with a tray.

"Looks delicious! Thanks for the food." I took a bite. "Ah~ It's so good."

Rein elegantly took a bite while I ate by huge spoonfuls. "This is really good. Thank you for making this Lione."

"I'm glad that you like it." Then the clock rang for a new hour to begin. "Ah, I have to get back. Thank you very much for helping with my problem," Lione said smiling. Something came out of her. A rainbow colored gem. It went to our room.

"It was our pleasure. Please come back again," Rein said. "When you exist through the gate, you should imagine the place that you want to go. I hope that Bo Dragon gets better."

Lione smiled and left. The hours went by and dinner was served. Where is Moon? It's unlike her to be late for dinner. "Fine, Rein, Pumo! I'm back~," Moon said slamming the door open. "I had to get something." She snapped her fingers and a large cake with a buffet of sweets appeared. "Today, marks the 11th year that we've all been together." She hugged both of us. "I hope we can have some more great memories together."

"Moon... Thank you," Rein and I said at the same time.

"Moon-sama, I had already made curry, you're going to ruin their stomachs this way!"

"But Pumo I got your favorite cream puffs too. My stomach is still working, so it's fine. Look they're very good," Moon said stuffing a cream puff into Pumo's mouth. "Rein, Fine, what do you think?"

Rein and I smiled. "Thank you very much Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

"So please be careful today, while I deliver this," Moon told them, holding a package. "There's going to be a customer today again, so take care of them properly."

"Yes ma'am," Rein and Fine responded as they waved good bye. Moon soon disappeared. Then they immediately went to Pumo to see if there was anything they could get from a town.

"Well, I do need some ingredients from the markets in the Moon Kingdom for dinner...," Pumo said carefully. "Someone needs to stay here for the customers, but Moon-sama already told me to let Fine-sama go out this time and make Rein-sama stay."

"Yay!"

"Why can't I go?" Rein whined. "Last time Fine went, she brought sweets instead of vegetables."

"She remembered the time where you brought clothes instead of food." Rein weakly laughed at that memory. After that incident, Rein was banished from Moon's closet for a few months and was only allowed to wear shorts and simple clothing. "She was just satisfied with getting some food. Fine-sama, here's the list of ingredients. Don't buy too many sweets and wear your hat."

"Thanks," Fine said running off. "I'll be going now, Rein, Pumo."

While Fine was running errands, Rein minded the shop and cleaned. 'Just because I didn't buy food one time, I'm not allowed to go out into town anymore. It's exactly like the time Fine and I burned down the kitchen, but the punishment wasn't as strict.'Then the bell rang and Rein rushed out to meet the person. In the doorway, she saw a boy with ruby eyes and dirty blonde hair. Rein smiled happily at the boy. "Bright-sama."

"Hey, Rein. It's been a while," Bright said returning the smile. Rein led him to the living room. "My sister loved the decor beads that you gave me last time. They really cheered her up," Bright said as he sipped the tea that Rein summoned. "This tea... smells good. There's natural rosewater in this isn't there?"

"Yes, I'm glad that you enjoy it and I'm glad that your sister liked the beads. They're meant to bring people joy," Rein stated taking a sip out of her own cup. "What have you come for this time, Bright-sama?"

"I'm looking for something that can help bring the sun's light to the waves. I've heard from the Sea Princess that the coral's having problems growing. I'm thinking that it's because the Blessing of the Sun hasn't had someone ruling over it to watch over it's conditions." Rein then looked at her teacup. It's because of what happened 10 years ago. The Blessing of the Sun's light, is fading. Very slowly, bit by bit. The light is disappearing and soon all that will be left is darkness. "Rein?"

"Huh? Ah, I'm sorry. I got distracted for a second. It really is like you to care about others Bright-sama," Rein said quickly in hopes that Bright wouldn't recognize her as one of the traitor princesses. In this shop, no one can recognize Fine and Rein as traitors and outside, as long as they wear clothes that they were given, they won't be recognized either. "So your wish is to have the Blessing of the Sun's light warm the sea, yes? But I don't think that you have anything to pay for that."

"There's nothing that I can use to pay?"

"Your desire is too high. To redirect the Blessing of the Sun's light, will make somewhere else suffer," Rein said. Then after looking at Bright's disappointed face, she said, "But I can advise something temporary." Rein muttered a spell and snapped her fingers, causing a small glass ball with a star lid appeared. "This Star Vial has the same light as the Blessing of the Sun. It can help the coral for a bit of time."

"How much will it cost me?"

Rein closed her eyes and thought. "The price is your sword. Do you need a reason?"

"No, I'll gladly give up my sword if it can make others happy," Bright said as he put his sword down on the table. Rein handed him the Star Vial. "Is there a special way to use this?"

"No. Just open it and sprinkle the light. It's very simple."

They soon finished their tea and Bright decided that it was time for him to leave. "Thank you very much. This shop is always very helpful."

"Not as helpful as you've been to Mysterious Star, but if you continue to sacrifice things, you might not end out okay." Bright looked at Rein with mild shock as she continued. "You always have the best intentions for this planet, but you should treasure yourself as well or you'll get hurt. Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'd just thought that..." Rein trailed off, not knowing what she was saying. "It would be bad if something had happened to you."

"Thank you for caring about me. You're a wonderful person Rein, truly." Instead of happiness, a small twitch of guilt pulled on her heart. Because of that time, she still feels guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. "I'll come again Rein and thank you for the tea."

"I'll be waiting. Good day, Bright-sama." When Bright exited through the door, her smile fell and Rein muttered to herself, "Who's a good person? I'm just... No bad thoughts!"

Then Pumo floated out and asked, "Rein-sama was someone here?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I made sure that their wish was granted," Rein said walking back in. "I'm sure that a lot of happiness fragments come from that wish. He's a very kind person, Pumo. I'm sure that you, Moon, and Fine would agree." Rein waved her finger in the air and the tea set disappeared. 'Bright-sama deserves someone of his standard. Not someone like me. I should let go of these feelings for him.'

"You're a very good judge in character, Rein-sama so I'm sure that he's a wonder person. I hope that I am able to meet him one day," Pumo said smiling gently at her. "Do you want to help me make the roasted potatoes de pumo?"

Rein smiled back. "Yes, please! Let's make a whole bunch and then wrap them in foil to keep them warm until Fine and Moon come back." Then Rein became quiet and wondered something. "Hey Pumo, did you ever fall in love with someone before?"

"Yes, I did," he said softly. "A very long time ago. She was absolutely beautiful and kind. Her name was Mariage."

"Did you have to separated from her?" Pumo didn't answer her, he had a far away look in his eyes, and Rein knew not to press the topic. "Do you know if Moon had someone special in her heart?"

"Rein-sama, it is not my place to tell you about something that Moon-sama has not revealed to you herself." After looking at Rein's disappointed face, he said,"But she has been waiting for someone. For a long time. Now, let's hurry and make the roasted potatoes de pumo. If we start making them when Fine-sama or Moon-sama comes back, there'll be no end to making them de pumo."

"Pumo. I hope that you and Moon can be with the precious person again."

"Thank you very much Rein-sama. I hope that is the same for you de pumo. Now about the potatoes..." While Rein and Pumo were roasting potatoes, Fine was getting the ingredients and several other things.

"Nee, mister are you sure you can't give me any more of a discount? I'm mean look at this," Fine said holding the tomato in front of him. "You can clearly see the insect bites." But Fine knows a spell that can make the bites disappear so it's in a perfect condition.

"You know you don't have to take those ones."

"Then can you give me your ripest tomatoes in exchange for this?" Fine asked, holding out a few small gems from a pouch that Moon gave her to pay.

"Of course miss, but that might be too much for just these tomatoes," the salesman said amazed by the stones.

"No it's not. Since you have tomatoes that you grew so carefully, I think that this is of equal price." The man handed her a bag of tomatoes and she gave him the gems in her hand. "Thank you." Fine happily hummed, looking for the next items on the list. She ran to a nearby stall where she saw some tea herbs. She looked at them all carefully wondering which ones she should pick for Moon, Pumo, and Rein.

Then someone came up behind her and said, "So you're actually here."

Fine turned around and smiled. "Shade!" She hugged the boy in glee. "It's been so long! How are you doing? I haven't seen you since the last time I was in town." You see, Fine met Shade a while back because they had gotten into a argument at a candy shop. Details aren't important, but they somehow became friends in the end.

"I'm living aren't I? Doesn't that mean that I'm fine? So what are you doing here? I thought your caretaker was insanely strict with you."

"She is, but apparently she allowed me to go shopping for ingredients today. Anyways, Shade you're knowledgeable on herbs right? Can you help me pick out some for tea time? They're all so strict about their tea. You'd think some normal rose tea would do, but apparently not."

"Well, then I would suggest a star and cloud blend. My mother likes it a lot," Shade said pointing to one of the jars with gridded up leaves.

"Star and cloud blend?"

"Yeah. Star herbs are from this kingdom and grow into a star shape and glow at night. Cloud herbs are from the Waterdrop Kingdom and grow into a puff form," Shade explained. "It tastes pretty good and makes a purple-ish color when brewed right."

"Then this is perfect. Excuse me, I'll take this one," Fine said to the seller. The person handed it to her after Fine gave them some gems. "Thank you. Then next is... Ah where's the list," Fine asked herself as she scrambled around for her list. Shade watched her. "Found it! Eto... Potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes, I got those. Next is...apples, blueberries, strawberries... there's so much!"

"Do you want some help? I've still got some time before anyone expects me to appear somewhere."

"Really? Then let's go. I'll give you some sweets in return."

"Please don't make it rain sweets again." Incidents always seem to happen, don't they? It took Shade forever to get Fine to calm down and stop the raining of sweets last time. Readers be cautious, never get Fine or Rein too angry, or havoc will reek.

"Then... I'll sing for you," Fine decided.

"Um... I'll pass on that," Shade said assuming Fine's singing would be too much like her. "Look there's a fruit stand." They argued, they talked about themselves and most importantly, they brought fruit. "So where exactly do you live, Fine?"

"Um... I actually don't know the exact location." Fine thought about it for a minute and decided to say, "It's somewhere that's everywhere I guess."

"What kind of answer is that?" Shade asked, questioning what happened to Fine to cause her to become a skeptical person.

"Well it's not like you can explain it either, even if you saw it," Fine said grabbing some fresh strawberries. "My caretaker said only when you feel like you need to see it, you're already there."

"Again, what kind of answer is that? Are you sure that you're caretaker's sane?"

"Not at all, but she's the nicest person that I've ever met. You would be the nicest person I've ever met too, but you don't take care of me all the time." Then the clock rang, meaning that it's getting late. "Ah, I have to go back. I'll see you later Shade. Ah right." Fine snapped her fingers and candies fell into Shade's hands. "As thanks for helping me. Those are really good."

"Come back soon."

"I'll try." Fine focused her energy and transported back to the shop, where she saw Rein and Pumo roasting potatoes. "Wai roasted sweet potatoes! I want one!"

"Put the groceries away first, Fine-sama."

"Rein, help me out a bit." Rein and Fine snapped their fingers after chatting a spell and the groceries walked to the kitchen. Pumo handed Fine a large potato which Fine bit into happily. Wouldn't it be nice if this kind of peace would last?


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Hey everyone, I've decided to be hosting another small contest. Except unlike contests before, this one is a riddle. Answer the riddle with a correct answer and win. Anyone can participate as always, but for this event I can only have people with accounts get the surprise for certain reasons because I will be PMing them the prize. This prize is different and it'll be a surprise. I hope that everyone can participate. I'll be having a hint in every other chapter. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

"How cute!" As expected of Moon's closet, there's so many different clothes. Ah, this dress is beautiful. "Hey Moon, can I have some of these clothes?"

"I asked you to help me clean up, not steal my clothes. Fine, stop eating my suppose to be secret stash of candy, I'm pretty sure one of those is the one where you get set on fire." Fine threw the candy down and backed away slowly. F-Fine... "Anyways, this isn't the part I need help with. It's this part," she said opening a door filled with a bunch of stuff.

"Wow... how long has it been like this?" Fine asked. "Do you want us to clean this?"

"I just need to find something," Moon said, not answering the question. "I got a request that someone wanted to remember their past, so we're looking for a music box. But, do _not _open it. It has a butterfly painted on the top."

"Yes ma'am," we said as we began to search around for the box. I blew on some old books and dust flew into my face. "Kachoo!" It's so dusty in here! Seriously how long has it been since Moon's cleaned in here? I went further back into the room then bumped into a large wooden wardrobe. Maybe it's in here?

I opened the door and saw a beautiful long white dress with silver ribbons decorating it. It was more on the simple side, but pretty. From the attachable sleeves that had lace on the top then it changed to a silk wide sleeves. Then the dress itself was very simple with lace on the top and a silver ribbon. It kind of looks like a wedding dress.

"Wow, that's a fancy dress," Fine said coming over to the wardrobe. "Actually... it kind of matches with a necklace that I found." A necklace? "Look Rein." In Fine's hands I saw a silver crescent moon necklace.

"Wow... I never knew Moon had these things." At the bottom of the wardrobe, I saw a pair of white heels with a complex ribbon. It's weird though, for the entire time we've been with Moon, not once have we seen her wear white. Only black... and yet, here's a dress that's a pure white. "Fine are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"How the dress looks like a pure white cake with silver swirls and candy art? Do you think Pumo can make something like that?"

"What? No. I'm thinking that Moon had been engaged once, but her lover left her, and then heartbroken, she put her wedding dress away, and from that day one, she swore to never wear white because it reminds her of what could have been!" Ah Moon, you had such a tragic past! I don't think that I would have been able to live if the person I loved left me.

But...Bright-sama would be better off without me. If he found out that I was a traitor princess, then even someone as kind as him would come to hate me, for helping to make the world what it's like today.

"Who's the one yelling nonsense to her twin sister? I swear if I get to where you guys are and you haven't found the box yet-" Shoot! I forgot about that! Where? My head turned and turned, as my eyes quickly looked around the room. Then I accidentally pushed into something and I heard something open with a tune playing. "Cover your ears! Don't listen to the song!"

W-what is this? It sounds so sorrowful and painful, yet childish and light. What kind of song is this? Somehow it makes me feel afraid. The scenery in front of me changed, instead of a dark room filled with objects, I saw darkness flowing from a room. What is this? Anyways, I have to run! I picked up my long skirt and ran out. Suddenly I found myself in a crowd of people."What have you done?!"

What are you-? "How dare you! How dare you two disrupt the peace?! Do you have any idea of what you did?!" No, no, no, not again! I clenched my head and fell onto my knees. "TRAITOR!"

"How dare you let him disrupt the peace of the Sunny Kingdom!"

"Traitor princess!"

Stop it! Stop it all! "Rein! Fine!" I looked up to see my parents being dragged away. No! I tried to move, I tried to speak and scream but my legs and voice didn't let me. No! Don't take them away from me! Not again! I felt someone's hand tightly grasped mine. Besides me was a small Fine. She was trembling in fear, but she still smiled at me to let me know that everything will be alright.

I knew what happened next, I just didn't want to remember it. They beat us, I couldn't feel the pain, but I could still see the wounds and scars forming on my once flawless skin. As they beat us, they yelled out insults, and I could still see the man smiling in satisfaction in a distance. That man! If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened! I want to kill him! If he didn't come to the castle, if we didn't listen to him, if he didn't exist! But it's a hopeless wish. If I had wished for that, I would feel the guilt and weight of death until the day that I die myself. Finally satisfied, they threw us into the forbidden forest.

I heard footsteps and looked up. Moon... Her presence was strong and unwavering, she looked so pure inside this dark forest. "So this is how violent and disgraceful people can get. How disgusting and you two had done nothing wrong." You know, looking at it like this, it's almost as if she was expecting us. Her eyes held no shock, or surprise. She was calm. Too calm.

"Who are you?" I heard my voice say. My young, terrified for life, voice.

"Relax. I am not an enemy. I am the one who will grants wishes for those who have one. What is your wish, Fine, Rein?" Why did she know our names?

"Please let us go back to Mother and Father!"

She held out her hand. "Come with me and I will grant your wish. However, realize that I cannot grant it without a price."

"We'll do anything! Just let us live with Mother and Father again without all this destruction!" The scene started to faze out. Why was I shown that day? What rules does this music box go by? I never wanted to remember that day again! I want it to be torn to pieces and erased from the universe!

"I'm sorry, Fine, Rein. That shouldn't have happened," Moon said, when I could finally focus my eyes on something again. Fine was completely white, while I felt myself shaking. Fine must have seen that day too. I looked at my shaking hands. No bruises or scars were visible on my body. I was back in the present. That... was so scary! I don't want to go through that again! I didn't even want to go through it the first time! Moon snapped her fingers and two cups of coco appeared and floated to us. "Drink. It'll help calm you down."

I tried to obey, but my hands were still shaking. Fine just stared at her cup, not making a move. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and took a long sip. "AH! That feels better. Drink it Rein. It's really delicious." She smiled to give me comfort. Just like before. I brought the cup to my lips, it was still shaking but I could drink. I open my eyes. Delicious! It's like my fear was going again. "Good isn't it?"

"Yep!" I said smiling. We finished our coco and I asked. "Moon, what kind of person wants to remember their painful memories? It's better to leave them hidden."

"Well, the music box just makes you remember what you need to remember. I can't control that. Anyways, good job on finding it. I'll find some way to repay you two," Moon said beginning to walk away with the box in her hands.

"Hey Moon?" Moon stopped. "Where did you get that dress?"

Moon turned around and gave us a sad smile. She walked towards the open dresser and said, "My best friend gave me this dress. Sometimes I look at it and remember how beautifully pure she was. Completely untainted, her soul was just like snow."

"Is that Princess Grace?" A long time ago, Moon told us a story about Princess Grace. From the way she spoke, it was like she was a very precious person to Moon. Moon nodded.

"Then the person who gave you the necklace was also Princess Grace," Fine asked. "Or was it someone else that you loved?"

Moon looked sadder. Moon? "That is a story for another time. You guys can just stay in my room. The customer's already here. You shouldn't be able to hear the song from this far."

"Moon, exactly what happened in your past?"

"Like I said, a story for another time. I'll be back soon." Moon walked out after snapping her fingers for the closet to close shut. Fine and I walked back into Moon's black and white room and we saw Pumo waiting for us with snacks and the tea leaves that Fine brought the other day.

"Wah, these doughnuts are so good Pumo," Fine said stuffing her mouth. "So are these cookies, and these truffles!"

"And this tea's brewed to perfection," I said, taking a sip very lady like. I can just feel a soothing aroma surrounding me. Really, how did Fine find such a delicious tea?

"Thank you very much de pumo."

I took another breath of the blissful scent, but then I felt worried. "Pumo, Fine and I can't leave this place until we've fulfilled our side of the deal to Moon right?"

"It's not that you can't leave, you two shouldn't leave. You know what will happen if you leave, de pumo." Every single person on the planet will be after us trying to get rid of us, the so called 'traitor princesses'. Was it because they couldn't find the man that day that it became our faults? "Why would you even ask that Rein-sama?"

"Because Moon was seperated from people important to her because of this shop and it doesn't look like she's seen them ever since. Will we be the same?"

"Of course not Rein. We're really close to our goal now and once we completed it, we'll keep our ties with Moon and Pumo," Fine said when she finally stopped eating. "Besides, I don't think I can live without Pumo's cooking. These snacks are so good!" I laughed. Fine's always like this. I wonder why she can be that straight forward.

"By the way Fine, how'd you pick this tea?"

"Someone helped me out with that. He helps me out so much."

I gasped. A guy?! "Who? Tell me who it is! This can be your first step to a romance!" Then we'll have a lot more to talk about, like clothes for dates, and where to go, and talking about feelings and-

"Please spare me from that. Rein don't you have someone important to you too?"

I felt my face getting redder by the second. "H-h-h-how did you find out?!"

"So tell me about him."

"Well you see-"

The door slammed open and Moon walked in. "Ah, so tiring. But that person did give me something interesting in return. Pumo, pour me a cup of tea." Pumo gave her a cup and doughnuts floated to her. "Ah, this is good tea. Oh right, make sure that you two get the next customer's wish granted." A wish? "I think you'll enjoy granting it. She'll be coming right about now."

"Um, is anyone here?" A small voice asked. Fine and I looked at each other and hurried out to see a girl with short pink hair and big blue eyes. She's so cute! "Um... where am I?"

"Welcome to the shop that grants wishes," Fine said.

"If you have come here, then you have a wish that wants to be granted," I explained. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, you see I have a date with a guy that I really like in about an hour-ish. But I was getting so worried. He's the sweetest guy that I've met and whenever I think about it I get so nervous and... can you please just help me calm down and find a nice outfit?"

"Sure! I know exactly where to go, right Fine?"

"Your favorite place in this entire store?" I nodded happily. The biggest closet in this place, with all the clothes that anyone could want. "Got it... just make sure you don't forget to do the job this time okay?"

"That's only happened once."

"Four times." She's never going to let me live that down isn't she?

The girl started giggling. "You two have such a nice relationship with each other. It almost reminds me of my relationship with my older brother." Her brother? "We fight with each other from time to time, but we get along really well. Oh right. I still haven't introduced myself."

"You're Princess Milky of the Moon Kingdom aren't you?" She nodded. How did Fine know that? "I'm Fine. This is my sister Rein. It'll be a pleasure to grant your wish. Right Rein?"

"Yep. Don't worry, we'll make you look absolutely beautiful for your date, Milky," I said happily. "Onto the closet!" When we opened the doors, all you could see were clothes. Separated by colors with matching shoes on the ground and the jewelry and accessories tucked neatly in boxes. "Let's get something to match your eyes." Light blue.

"Then I'll choose something to match your image," Fine said running towards a pile of clothes. Let's see... Ah! This blue dress will be perfect! It's light blue with ruffles and white ribbon. It's so cute! Milky's boyfriend will love it on her! "Milky what about something like this?" Fine asked holding up a pair of pants with ruffles at the bottom and a pretty plain shirt.

"It looks... comfy."

"Fine, she's going on a date, that's not going to do. Something like this would be better," I said showing her the dress.

"Um... then I'll try both of them on and see which one's better." Fine's outfit looked too... how to say this, it made her look a little too much like a boy and the outfit that I choose for her looks... just not right. "What should I do? I'm nowhere near ready."

Looks like Fine and I aren't really helping her at all...I had so much confidence in this wish. "Hey, haven't I told you two that you shouldn't leave the clothes around? What's wrong?" After we explained the situation to her, she signed. "Really... I thought you guys already figured it out before. Let's see... Rein, if you could pick an outfit for Fine, what would you choose?"

"A light pink dress with no frills or ruffles, going for a more elegant style," I said immediately. If only Fine let me choose her clothes.

"Why wouldn't you put frills or ruffles on the dress?"

"Because it doesn't suit her and she- Oh! I get it." I turned to Milky. "What colors do you like the most Milky?"

"Yellow and white."

"Yellow... Ah, I got it! Fine help me out a little," I said dragging my twin to where all the yellow clothes are. "Let's pick something suitable for Milky." Fine seem to understand. She choose a simple white skirt with a yellow beaded belt, while I took out a long sleeved yellow shirt with ruffles at the bottom and the edge of the sleeves. Underneath that I put a white tank top. "Milky what do you think of this?"

"Wow! It's cute!"

"From the outfit that you were wearing earlier, we thought that something like this would match you perfectly," Fine said. "Try it on." It suited her perfectly.

"Okay, I'll take care of the rest. Find her a headband or something," Moon said, taking out a bunch of brushes.

A headband... wouldn't a hair clip suit her better though? "Rein wouldn't something like this be okay?" Fine showed me a pin that had a yellow gem as a star. Pretty! It'll suit her perfectly! I nodded in agreement.

"My heart feels like it's going to explode, will it really be alright?" Eh... what am I suppose to say? Fine and I haven't been on a date before either... and we're suppose to be helping her calm down. "I really like him, but I'm just afraid that something will go wrong and he'll end up hating me."

Moon smiled at her. "It's okay. Nothing will go wrong. If this boy likes you, everything will be fine. It's probably his first date too. Just relax and have fun. It's useless to worry about the bad things that could happen. As a good luck charm I'll give you these." A pair of white flats with yellow stardust. "Good shoes will take you to good places. My friend told me that a long time ago."

"Thank you."

"Milky, come and look at yourself. You look great," I said snapping my fingers for a mirror to come towards her. She smiled happily when she looked at herself.

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging us. A gem floated out of her and zoomed towards our room. "Ah, how much will this cost?"

"A price..." What would be good? Technically we've already been paid with the happiness gem and we didn't really help in calming her down that much. I don't think she owns us anything really...

"I want to know something," Moon said suddenly. Hm? "Is it true that the blue moon dust has purifying properties?" Blue moon dust? Doesn't she mean healing moon dust? Is there blue moon dust to begin with?

"Yes, it's true."

"I see. If you walk out the door, you will be dropped off at your meeting place," Moon said, walking back towards her room.

After Milky left, I said to Fine, "Why do you think Moon was asking for that?"

"Something for a customer?"

"I guess..." It's still kind of weird. Normally Moon would know that stuff wouldn't she?

* * *

**Riddle: There are several universes that each tell their own story. Each universe holds the same faces with different personalities, despite the different nights and days. However throughout these universes there is something that is the same. The changing light.  
When does it change? Why does it change?  
**

**~Hint 1: Think of the stories I've written~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

"Fine, Rein, are you prepared?" Moon asked the excited twins. It's been so long since they've been to any kind of festival, so it's only natural that they would be excited. Today, is the Blue Moon Festival. Moon has allowed them to go and do what they please for the day at the Moon Kingdom, however they must get her something.

"Don't worry Moon, we'll fulfill your request," Fine said happily eating a chocolate croissant. "To get the blue moon dust."

"And to get the water from the star spring blessed by the light of the blue moon right? I can't believe that you'll just let us both go and do whatever we want. With money too. I'm definitely going shopping!" Rein said happily.

"It's payment for last time. You two have earned it from working so hard. Pumo, I want another cup of tea!" As Pumo unwillingly poured her tea, Moon asked. "Do you two want to hear about the legend of the blue lit moon?"

Both twins looked at her strangely. "Legend? We wanna hear it!"

"Someone told me this when I was younger. The blue moon is said to bring you together with the person you'll spend your life with. It's said to link the fate of two lovers together. Romantic isn't it?" Rein's eyes were glittering. She was imaging herself and Bright together under the blue moon. "You look happy Rein. Got a lover?"

"Ah! Not really. I just love seeing people fall in love," Rein said snapping out of it. She still feels uncomfortable with her feelings. It's mainly because she doesn't want to be hated by that person. But the more she fears, it'll amount to nothing happening. She needs to gain confidence in order to overcome this hurdle.

"But how do you know if they're the person you'll be together with," Fine asked taking a bagel. "I mean, there could be a lot of people that you spend with, how can you tell if they're the one you're destined for?"

"The blue moon works in mysterious ways," Moon said with a smile. "They swear they'll stay by your side no matter what. That's the easiest way to tell. The other way is if they do something romantic to you when the blue moon's in it's full stage."

"Fine, do you have someone like that?" Rein asked wondering why her sister asked that.

"Hm... I don't think I do," Fine said finishing off her bagel. "Anyways Moon, what kind of food is there normally at this festival?" And for this one, she doesn't look at boys this way. True, she does feel extra happy around Shade, but she doesn't know the difference of happiness from friendship and happiness from love. Perhaps tonight will be an informative night for her.

"Last time, they had this amazing moon viewing cake. It was like mochi but it had the softest sponge I've ever had. There were also this mochi that had blue sugar on it. And tonight, there's a lot of stalls and booths. You can get a lot of interesting things."

"Wai~ Fine, let's get ready now! I know exactly what to wear." And Rein's desire to dress up was larger than Fine's desire to stay in her current outfit. Moon smiled happily at the sight.

"Moon-sama is it really alright to allow them to go out tonight?" Pumo asked as worried about them as ever.

"Ara Pumo, you're like a mother worrying about her children's first date."

"Moom-sama!"

"Do you want to go as well? I know that you have fond memories of that time when you went with Mariage. Would you like to go to that festival in your old form?" Pumo declined with his face a burning crimson. You see before Pumo was a pumo fairy, he was originally a human boy. However he sacrificed his desires and became a pumo fairy to guide the princesses of the Sun. "Really?"

"There's no point in going to that anymore, de pumo! Mariage is already..." A look of pain was seen on his face.

"I'm sorry Pumo. I brought up unwanted memories again for you haven't I?"

"Moon-sama, didn't you also go with-" Pumo stopped as soon as Moon's eyes changed. "I'm sorry." Moon gave him a smile that meant it's okay. They both have scars on their hearts. Scars that will probably remain for the rest of their lives. Before Fine and Rein came into this shop, it was a long and lonely time for the both of them, but now Fine and Rein make this shop very cheerful and bright.

"Rein! It's too cold to go out in this dress, at least let me wear a jacket and pants!"

"You know the spell to warm yourself up in seconds don't you? A jacket isn't necessary! Just wear it, you look really cute Fine! Ah, let me do your hair and makeup too!" More screams from Fine was heard and after a couple of minutes, Rein dragged Fine out. "Pumo, Moon what do you think?" They were dressed in matching white dresses that had a star beaded belt and lace decorating the dresses. Of course the color of the beads and the lace were different according to their favorite colors.

"Wow, that's really girly. I have boots to match that outfit," Moon said snapping her fingers. Two pairs of fluffy white boots walked out towards the twins. "With this you're set."

"Thank you Moon!" Rein said with her long blue hair bouncing a little in it's high ponytail.

"Well, let's go! The sooner we go, the sooner I can eat those blue moon dumplings!" Fine said, excitedly despite her dissatisfaction with her hairstyle. Rein had let Fine's hair out of it's pigtails and put little braids on each side of her head. Moon waved as they chanted a spell to have themselves appear in the Moon Kingdom.

In the Moon Kingdom it was very festive. A blue moon could been seen anywhere. Booths and stalls were cheery and bright despite the cold weather. People couldn't help but smile and enjoy the festival. Fine and Rein glanced all around with glittering eyes. It seemed so beautiful.

"Fine, what should we do first?"

"Hm, let's see..." Suddenly a crowd of people came right through the twins. On one side of the crowd, Fine backed up a little, but didn't fall. Instead her back hit someone's chest. "I'm sorry-" Fine looked up to see a familiar face. "Shade?"

Meanwhile Rein fell onto her butt, but someone helped her up. A known voice to her said, "Are you alright, Rein?"

"Bright-sama?" So yeah. Let's focus on Rein's side for a little while. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend invited me to enjoy this rare festival, but it looks like I lost him," he explained, reasonably as he helped Rein get back on her feet. "What are you doing here anyways, Rein? I thought that you couldn't leave that shop no matter what."

"My caretaker told me to enjoy myself today," Rein said in a slight daze from seeing her crush. "And I was with my twin, but we got separated. Ah?" Rein saw a paper crane floating towards her. Rein opened it and read the message. _There's too many people. We should just get the items separately and enjoy the festival as much as we can before the festival's over. I'll look for the water from the star pool. I've met up with someone I know. Will you be fine by yourself? _

Rein wrote back a message saying: _Got it, I'll meet you at home then. Don't worry about me, I found someone I knew too. _Then the crane refolded and flew off towards Fine. Rein remembered the legend that Moon told her. Looking at Bright, she smiled and said, "Bright-sama do you mind accompanying me? It's been a long time since I've been to a festival."

"It would be my pleasure to accompany such a beautiful girl," he said smiling at her. Rein blushed from his comment then pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming. "Why don't we look at the booths? There are plenty of game booths." Rein wondered what kind of games there were. One of them was a darts game where you hit balloons to win points. "Do you know how to play darts?"

Rein looked hesitant when she saw how sharp the darts were, but regardless she said, "Um... I think so." The booth person handed Rein a few darts. Rein, who was lacking common sense, just shoot all of them out at once, but they miraculously hit all the 3 point balloons.

"Young lady, you're amazing. You can choose any prizes from the top shelf." Rein's eyes wandered along the top shelf that was filled with stuff animals and toys. Rein pointed at a stuffed lion with a crown and a panda with a star bow on its ear. "Here you go little miss. Enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Thank you! Here Bright-sama," Rein said handing the lion to him. "It suits you perfectly. When you get older, you'll definitely became a strong king. I can just tell." Bright took the lion and smiled at her.

"Where do you want to go now Rein?"

"Anywhere is fine." They spent time doing other booth games, Bright even won hair snowflake hair clips from a fencing game which Rein loved. They sampled lots of delicious food too, filling up their stomachs. "I never knew a festival could be this much fun! Bright-sama, what can we do next?"

"Then, let's go do a fortune telling. The Moon Kingdom is very famous for their accurate fortune tellers. Is that alright with you?" Rein nodded happily in agreement.

"Haah!" The fortune teller said waving her arms in a strange fashion. "You, young man!" she yelled pointing at Bright who was starting to get nervous. "I see it. A successful path has been laid out for you. You're a hope for this world. Similar to a guardian angel sent to watch over the people!"

"Is that so? I don't think I'll be anything that great."

"Don't be so humble! If I say that it'll will happen, then it will happen. But be careful, it's good to be kind to others, but too much kindness can hurt others as well as yourself. My advice to you is that you don't forget your own feelings. Now then, young lady-" The fortuneteller gasped and opened her eyes wide. "You! Who are you?!"

"Eh... If it's my name then Rein-"

"You are a curse!" Rein's eyes grew wide in shock. "You have been tainted by a white demon and have committed crimes! You'll continue to fall into darkness, and you can never ascend to salvation, the chains of your sin will continue to drag you deeper into the abyss! Not only that, but you will drag those close to you into your own demise as well!"

Rein froze. She didn't want to hear it, it wasn't her fault! She didn't do anything wrong and yet it's already to late to redeem herself and her sin?

"Excuse me, but please take those words back," Bright said. The fortune teller looked at him in shock, but Bright didn't faze. "Rein is a very kind person. There's no way that she would commit any crime, she's too pure hearted for that. So take back those words."

"You don't get it do you boy? This girl will be your demise. She'll tangle you into chains and never let you reach the light again. If you know what's good for you, then hurry so that you can live in peace."

"Even if that were to happen, I would still stand by her, no matter what happens," Bright said taking Rein's hand leading her away from the fortune teller. Rein's eyes widened slightly at that statement. "I'm sorry for that person saying such cruel things to you Rein."

"It's fine. It's not like fortune tellers are always true. They can't determine anyone's fate." After a minute of silence, Rein asked, "Hey Bright-sama did you really mean what you said? When you said that you would stand by me?"

"Of course. You're a irreplaceable person in my life Rein."

If this girl was normal, if she didn't have that experience, if she could do as she pleased without being hated, she would have believed those words. But that is not the case, so she questioned those words and their meaning. "Is it because I always help fulfill your wishes?"

Bright had a look of confusion glaze over his features. "No. I really enjoy spending time with you. Compare to other people that I interact with on a daily basis, you are much more comfortable to be around. You're really a wonderful person to me Rein."

Rein gave him a smile. "Thank you for saying that."

Bright smiled back at her. "Look, it's starting." Rein looked up to see a large and beautiful blue moon. Moon dust was falling, like snow. It really was romantic. Rein made a wish. A wish that she didn't want Moon to hear. A wish where she wanted to be with Bright for as long their lives would allow.

"Ah, right!" Rein held out her hands and a pretty glass container appeared. "Blue moon dust, please listen to my wish, gather inside this jar of glass with your beautiful light." As Rein said those words, the dust gathered, filling the jar. "The request has been fulfilled. Thank you for a wonderful night, Bright-sama. It was a lot of fun."

"If you'd like, I can show you a lot more fun places if you ever go to the Jewelry Kingdom. Just go up to the castle and ask for me, I'll definitely come."

"If I can go, then I'll visit you. I promise." Rein smiled even wider. Something warm was growing inside both of them. Something filled with hope and desire. That is what it means to wish for something with all your heart.

While Rein and Bright were enjoying their date- **(Bright/Rein: It wasn't a date!) **No matter how much they deny it, it was still a date. Stop denying it, everyone already knows about it. Fine and Shade were enjoying themselves as well.

"Wah! This kingdom has so much delicious food!" Fine said happily stuffing her face. Shade laughed at her childishness. "What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of Milky."

"Your sister?" Suddenly, the food didn't taste as good to Fine. It was weird, it didn't suddenly change or anything. "I met her the other day. She was so nice and cute," Fine exclaimed, trying to be happy, but she still felt a bit of despair in her chest somehow.

"You met her?"

"She came by the shop that my care taker owns. She wanted clothes for a date with someone." Then Fine turned to see a gloomy Shade. "What's wrong with you? Isn't it a good thing that she's growing up? With help from her dearest brother that I'm sure she loves."

"You know just how to flatter people, don't you?"

Fine smiled at Shade. "Yep. Now come on. I wanna play as much as I can. Ah, but first, do you know where the Star Spring is? I've got a little errand that I need to do there."

"Course I do. What do you need to do there?"

"You'll see, when we get there. So how do we get there?" Shade sighed from the girl's foolishness. Shade lead her to a sand yacht, and they rode it until they saw a star shaped pond. All around were festival booths and fortune tellers. "You can get a lot of fortunes told at this spring."

"Hm... Look it's blue mochi!" Fine ran to get mochi from a stall. "Excuse me, can I have 10 pieces of that mochi?"

"Sure and as a special bonus, I will tell you your future young lady," the person said as they handed her mochi. The man closed his eyes and chanted a few words as he peered through his glass ball. He suddenly opened his eyes and backed away in fear. "P-please... please spare me! I swear I did nothing wrong to you."

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?"

"Just please get away from me!"

"But I-"

"Whaat's going on here?" Shade as with authority. "Fine, haven't you eaten enough? I would understand if it was one piece but 10?"

"I wanted to share them with everyone when I got back," Fine said weakly.

Shade noticed Fine's changed expression compared to the one he saw minutes ago. Then the man at the booth said, "Shade-sama, please. If you value yourself then I would suggest that you no longer acquaint yourself with this girl. She is evil! Her soul is becoming more and more rotten with each second, please no longer acquit yourself with this child!" the man pleaded quivering in fear.

"But that is my choice as to whether I wish to have a relationship with her or not." Fine felt something warm growing as Shade had said that. "Besides, this girl can't harm anyone that badly even if she tried. I can tell from her klutziness and her candy rain."

"Shade!"

"But it's true. Anyways, Fine don't you want to play some festival games? You've been eating so much, we haven't been able to play any. I know a great game." Shade took her to a shoot game. "Just aim and push this part to shoot. got it?" Fine nodded. Shade went first and saw a doll for Milky, which he got perfectly. "Here, you try."

Fine's eyes wandered looking for a prize. Then her eye finally saw something. Fine aimed for the stuff wolf animal wearing a hat and coat both very similar to Shade's. Fine handed the wolf to Shade. "It looks so much like you when you're in a disguse." Shade took it with a smile as thanks.

They continued to walk along the stream until an interesting bottle game caught Fine's eye. Inside the bottles were the prizes and one of them was a pair of pretty clips. A cluster of white snowflakes with a pink ribbon at the bottom. "Do you want one of those prizes?" Fine looked at Shade. "I'll get it for you as thanks for getting me this stuffed animal."

"Then, can you get that one," Fine asked pointing to the bottle with the clips.

"Got it," Shade said taking the rings from the person. Shade easily got it on his first try. "Here."

"Thanks Shade! Ah... It's starting." Blue light emitted from the dust as it fell down like snow. Fine looked at it in happy glee. Then she started shivering from the cold. She's been moving around all night and she's been eating too much to worry about the cold. Shade put his jacket around her. "Thanks."

"Well I can't have you freezing to death."

Fine smiled. "Now then." A jar glew and appeared in her hands. "Water from the star shaped spring blessed by the blue moonlight, please hear me. Gather yourself into this jar." The jar flew out of her hands and went into the center of the spring. Water gathered from all directions and filled the jar. The jar then flew back to Fine. "Job finished. I should probably go back before my caretaker sends someone to find me."

"You're leaving already?"

"I promise I'll visit again when I get the chance."

"Nah, maybe I'll just visit you in your shop."

Fine smiled. "I'd like that."

While two loves were blooming to become something even greater, the wish granter was standing outside looking at the blue moon with tears in her eyes. "Liche, Grace, Alex... How many years have passed since we saw the blue moon together?"

"Moon! We're back!" Moon quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at the girls.

"Welcome back, Fine, Rein. Did you have fun?" The twins smiled at her and told her about the entire night over the mochi that Fine brought back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fine's POV**

"Fine, Rein. Today a customer will come." I stopped eating my French toast as Rein was just holding her cup of marshmallow tea. "I would like you two to watch this wish." Weird. When a customer comes, Moon either one tells us to go clean something, or tells us to grant the wish for them. What's going to happen? "Pumo, seconds."

"Will you ever stop eating de pumo?!"

"When I die I will and since that could be any day...," Moon said seriously. It was almost like it was today. "Therefore Pumo, seconds."

"Moon-sama!"

I wonder how Moon could be so cheerful to admit that. Doesn't she have anything that she wants to do? Sure she's been living longer than Pumo, but still... aren't there things that she wants to do? "By the way Moon, what kind of wish is it if you want us to watch?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I've actually already granted it." Huh? Then the customer won't come back right? "But, someone will be coming for a complaint about my services. I would like you two to watch." Okay... Rein and I looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Rein and I went off to go clean the library. I sneezed as I blew the dust off a book.

"Bless you," Rein said trying to figure out which book went where. "Hey Fine, what do you think is so important that Moon would have us go to a customer that she's already granted the wish of? It doesn't make any sense right?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense. There's no reason why someone would come back here so soon after their wish has been granted. Moon always grants wishes perfectly." I tried to move a stack of books over, but I ended up tripping over them. "Ouch!"

"Fine, you know that you can't play around in here, some of these books damage really easily."

"That's what you're worried about?" I asked as I found my way out of the pile. "Sheesh Rein... let's see this book goes...here? Or here?"

"Fine, that's a magic book, those are design books! The magic books go on that shelf over there." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sheesh, design books, magic books, cook books, romance novels, action novels, manga, technical books, where did she get all of these books?! Any kind of book lover would love this place.

"By the way Rein, do you think that we can drink some hot chocolate tonight with all four of us? It's been so long since we all gathered by an enchanted fire and had really fancy and special snacks. Like Pumo's berry tartlets and ruby shortcake."

"Oh, that sounds good. And it's said to be really cold tonight. I always love those times."

"It was a lot of fun when we were younger," I said remembering all those times. It was always bright, cheerful, warm and delicious.

As time snailed by, a crane came by and said, "Fine, Rein, the guest is going to be here in a minute. Please come down, but use an invisibility spell beforehand. I don't want her to see you."

Eh? But that doesn't make any sense. What are we going to do when we get down there? If it was just watching there would be no reason for us to make ourselves invisible. Still, Rein and I chanted words to become invisible. It's been a while since we've used this spell. Then we could hear something thrown against the wall and shattering. I think, I could only hear footsteps, Rein was running down the stairs along with me

In the parlor, we saw Moon with a small streak of blood on her cheek. The shattered porcelain laid on the ground and there was a white blonde haired girl looking very upset. "My, what a terrible temper," Moon said as her cut healed. "Did no one teach you any manners?"

"Well, how could you dare do that to me?! That man wasn't at all the person that I fell in love with! He was a completely different person!" Lust? "You didn't grant my wish at all! He was only filled with lust, there wasn't a hint of love for me!"

"Is that so? But your wish was lust."

"What-?"

"Don't even deny it. You wish was nothing but lust. To be able to touch him, in a way that could be repulsive to some people. To have him for yourself and only for yourself in body, soul, and heart. It could be true that you loved him at one point, but the love has only resulted into something like this, lust."

Moon's eyes are cold. Much, much colder than I've ever seen them before. I can't move. I feel like something cold is filling my stomach. "I truly love him! And you ruined that!"

"What you felt was lust more than love. Simple temptation out of a woman's desire. Lust can only result in more lust, it is not and can't be love. Not now, not even if you give it an eternity to grow. That 'love' that you believed in so much, never existed." The girl's eyes grew wider in shock. "Shocked? Don't be. It's only the truth." I was trembling from the words. What is this... this feeling? This eerie, haunting feeling?

"How dare you, I love him, how can you deny my feelings?!"

"You loved him? What a joke. Open your eyes already. You say it's love, you want to deceive yourself with lies, but those lies won't become a pure truth. This so called 'love' that you feel for him, is only out of your lust that comes from immaturity and that is the truth. Now disappear."

"Demon! You white haired demon!" Then the girl suddenly disappeared. White haired... demon?

"Fine, Rein, do you understand?" Eh? I can see myself again, but the uneasy feeling in my chest still remains. "Do you understand why I had you watch this?"

"Understand?" Rein and I asked.

"All I could understand was that lust and love are different things, but they get misunderstood for each other easily." Rein nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" She sighed. But Moon looked really scary a few seconds ago. That person was scary too. Is that was it means to love? Is it something that complicated and scary? If it's like that then I don't want to fall in love, but- An image of Shade suddenly flashed in my mind. Is it really worth all the pain and suffering in order to love someone? If my love causes pain, then maybe it would be better not to love someone.

"Moon, why do people call you a white haired demon? Before at the Blue Moon Festival someone told me that too."

Moon looked sad. "It's because I am one in their eyes. A demon with white hair that can only bring pain."

"We don't think that's true, because you're our friend!" The uneasiness is gone. I don't have to think about something like that now. It's okay if I stay ignorant for a little while longer. I don't have to make a choice right now.

"Thank you. Now as an apology for showing you two something that scary, can you tell Pumo make lots of sweets for tonight? I'll make my special hot chocolate to go along with it. We can all go and spend some time by the fire that I'll make."

"Wah, really?! A lot of sweets?"

"Yep. As many as you'd like. Right after I go run an errand. Don't cause any trouble for Pumo while I'm out," Moon said, as her shoes came to her. "So, take care of the shop while I'm out. Don't forget to finish your chores."

"Bye bye," Rein and I said waving. But it's still uncomforting. I think that it's possible that I like Shade. He's kind and fun and comforting to be around, but... that look on that person's face, it was scary. There _was _love, but certainly something more, something more tainted. If I fall in love, will it become like that as well?

"Fine." I looked at Rein. "If I become like that person and have more lust for a person than love, will you stop me before I become like that? Tainted by the emotion that I believe in?" She looked fearful. I could see her shaking.

"If that were to happen, I would hurt you first and make you give up," I said. That would be the only way that she would get out of it as painlessly as possible. "Do the same for me if it would happen to me."

She smiled a little. "Thank you Fine. I'll do the same for you."

I smiled back at her "Now then, what kind of sweets should I ask Pumo for?" My mouth starting drooling at the thought of it. A macaroon tower, candy flowers, gingerbread men, sunny drops, gateau au chocolate, ruby short cake, very berry tarts... they all sound perfect!

"Then, why not go with a winter theme since Christmas is coming up pretty soon? White chocolate snowflakes, custard choux cream in the shape of snowmen, and-"

"Sugar cookies in the shape of reindeer and candy canes with a Buche de Noel cake! That sounds perfect! Pumo!" Where is he?

"What's all the fuss about- de pumo? I was right in the middle of something-"

"Pumo, make a lot of winter themed sweets please!"

"Rein-sama I need an explanation ~de pumo."

"Moon said that we could ask you to make lots of sweets tonight since we're going to do one of those nights by the fire like how we used to do all the time. And Fine and I thought about winter themed sweets as a snack for later," Rein said cheerfully. Sweets! "We'll help you out too, Pumo. Just tell us if you need anything at all."

"You two don't need to go to such troubles," Pumo said quickly.

"Eh, but we want to help!" Rein and I said at the same time.

"Don't you two still have to go clean the library? I can handle everything myself, just make sure that you do your chores properly." Ara? Pumo looks like he doesn't want us to go inside the kitchen. But after that incident, I guess it's not that surprising. Even though it's ridiculious to have us ban from the kitchen.

"Then we'll go do our chores. Come on Fine."

"Yeah!"

But then after a couple of steps, I heard Pumo said, "So she's finally decided to tell them." Tell us? Tell us what?

"Fine, let's hurry!"

"Yeah..." What could Moon want to tell us? Time seemed to flow by as Rein and I were finishing our chores. Organizing books, cleaning up some of the outfits that haven't been touched in years, repair broken items with magic for customers who will come for them later. When night came, Moon came back and lit a fire that was a rainbow of colors and warmth. Pumo had made lots of sweets that looked like they came out of a dream.

We were completely comfortable and happy with all the sweets, but then Moon put down her mug and said something. "Fine, Rein. Do you like the sweets and fire?"

I nodded with my mouth filled with white chocolate art while Rein said,"Of course. Everything is perfect." Moon smiled. Then Rein asked, "So what exactly did you want us to see earlier?"

I swallowed my mouthful of chocolate and said, "Oh right. You never explained that."

Moon's expression fell a little and Pumo looked at his dark chocolate reflection in the mug. He looks... sad. "Fine, Rein. I've been living for a long time."

"Don't tell me you're going to die soon!" I exclaimed. Even though Moon is old, she exercises a lot like me and lots of exercise helps a person live longer.

"No, that's not it." Oh good. I sighed in relief. "I've been living a long time and experienced a lot of things. Love, friendship, betrayal, and saddness. If you two ever love someone, you need to be careful. Or your heart's going to be broken."

"Moon, did someone break your heart?"

"Let me tell you two an old story. This was long before I met Grace. I was a typical young idiot. Someone promised me that they would take me away. That they would always love me, always be kind to me, and always have a place for me." Her face looks filled with love. "But then, they betrayed me and my heart became closed, missing the key to open it again."

I noticed Rein's face. She looked dishearten. I knew it. She likes the guy that she spent the festival with and I... An image zoomed across my mind. "Does love only end in heartbreak? Does it only end with tears, betrayal, and unhappiness?" Pumo looked at us with sad eyes. What happened in Pumo's past?

"I just want you two to know. If you love, and it ends in heartbreak for you, it's not the end of your heart. I hope you two will be much, much wiser than I once was. Try not to get your heart broken, okay?" Rein and I nodded. "By the way, who wants seconds of the coco?"

"I do!" A pot flew over and filled my cup.

"There's some chocolate and caramel popcorn in the kitchen as well ~de pumo. Please help yourselves, but don't take that much Moon-sama!"

"No promises. I made some of my special crystal tarts as well."

"Really?!" Rein and I shouted at the same time. Crystal tarts are so yummy and beautiful! They're the cutest little tarts that have a white chocolate filling and are decorated with ice craved snowflakes, but the only difference is that these snowflakes are have a fruity taste, or a nutty taste, or a refreshing tea taste. They're amazing! The plate of tarts flew to us and I grabbed three while Rein only had one. "Delicious!"

"Moon-sama, if you can make things this good, why don't you cook?"

"But your cooking is much more delicious Pumo! You can't blame me for wanting high quality. Now, who wants to hear the story of when Pumo had his first date?"

"We do!"

"Stop it already!"The three of us laughed and Pumo just continued pouting. It was so much fun and so delicious. I wish that moments like this could last forever. I wish that they could last with Mother and Father with us too.

* * *

**~Hint 2: Think of what 'light' is~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

A blue haired girl was in the Jewelry Kingdom holding a list of items. "Let's see... Rock candies, crystal beads, star glass, snowflake decor, dance shoes, a dress with crystals sewn in, and special Jewelry branded tea. Where do I go to get all of this stuff?" Rein looked around at all the shining crystal headed buildings. "But it really is pretty... so this is Bright-sama's kingdom?"

As Rein gazed around in amazement, nearby townspeople were shouting in amazement from something else. "Look, it's the prince and princess, Bright-sama and Altezza-sama have arrived!"

Rein looked towards the trumpets and horse drawn carriage to see Bright and a girl with a large gem on her head coming out of the carriage. Bright smiled and waved around along with his sister, and then he noticed Rein. Rein smiled at him and waved at him. Bright was shocked, then calmly walked over towards his friend. "Rein! You were able to come here?"

"Bright-sama! I was finally able to come, but have several errands to do. Would you mind giving me directions to all of the stores that have these things?"

"Onii-sama, who is this girl?" The girl said walking over to where her bother was.

"Altezza. This is Rein, I believe that I told you about her before. Rein, this is my little sister Altezza. I'm sure that she can help you find these things," Bright said smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you, Altezza-sama," Rein said, bowing like how she was taught to when she was a little princess learning etiquette.

"I dislike it when someone my age calls me by that," Altezza stated, moving one of her long blonde locks to the side.

"Then Altezza. Do you mind telling me the stores that has these things?"

Altezza looked at the list in Rein's hand. "Oh, we're going to the exact same stores. Why don't you join Onii-sama and I?"

"Is that okay?" Rein hesitantly looked towards Bright to see if he disapproved of anything. He was smiling at her as warmly and as welcoming as ever.

"Of course. If I allow you to come, then you should come. After all-" Altezza leaned in to whisper something to Rein, "Onii-sama seems to like you more than other girls that I've seen him with." Rein gave her a questioning look. "He talks about you during dinner sometimes."

"Really?" Altezza nodded. Rein felt a surge of happiness. After all her crush talks about her to his parents, wouldn't that mean they're close?

"Then shall we go? Mother and Father will worry if we stay out too long, Onii-sama," Altezza said walking in a regal way towards the stores. Altezza and Rein soon found out that they had a lot in common. Shopping, dressing up, teatimes, and decors in particular.

'Wah, all of these dresses are so pretty! There could be even more than in the shop! I wonder what kind of dress Moon wants me to get her,' Rein pondered looking through the colorful racks of dresses. "Hey Altezza, what kind of dress do you think I should get? There are so many choices!"

"Well what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a dress with crystals, but it's not for me."

"Then I would say the person who asked you to get it, choose something in their image."

"Ah, that makes it a little easier." Rein glanced around and saw a black dress with white pearl like gems sewn into the skirt. 'This will do.' Rein was about the purchase the dress when she saw another one. A pure white dress with light blue straps and a corset like back that you could tighten the waist of with the light blue ribbon. It was beautiful and reminded her of snow.

Bright noticed that Rein was looking at the dress, but not picking it up. To encourage her, he said, "Rein, you should try it on."

"But..."

"I'm sure that you'll look great in it."

"Okay then..." When Rein tried the dress on, she instantly loved it. It was different from the dresses in the shop. The skirt tickled her legs, and her stomach had a feeling of excitement in it. 'It's only one more dress. Moon shouldn't mind too much if I get it and she did give me a lot of coins to pay for everything.'

"Rein, come out. I want to see how you look," Altezza said.

Rein hesitantly came out, hoping that Altezza and Bright didn't notice her as a traitor princess. "H-How does this look?"

"Stunning. The dress suits you very well, Rein. It gives you even more of a pure image." Wow, he can say cheesy words without blushing. What he said was right though. Purity suits Rein very well.

Rein being the way she is, blushed. "Thank you for your kind words Brigh-sama." But she felt too uncomfortable in a dress that wasn't from the shop, so she said, "I should probably change out of it."

"You're not going to buy it?" Rein shook her head. Altezza sighed and said,"What a shame and it looked so good on you. Right Onii-sama?" Bright nodded in agreement.

But Rein said, "I don't think that my caretaker would agree with letting me have a dress that she hasn't seen yet." She put the dress back on the rack and went to go pay for the black dress. Bright was staring at the white dress for a minute, pondering something. Rein checked off dress from her list. "Where can I get Jewelry brand tea and rock candy?"

"At our most famous tea shop, from Mr. Teatea. He makes all the famous teas of Mysterious Star in here," Altezza explained. "He also has the perfect snacks to go with each tea. I've seen rock candy in his shop before."

The bell jingled as the three went in the herb-y smelling shop. A man came out. "Bright-sama, Altezza-sama, welcome, welcome!"

"Hello Mr. Teatea."

"Hello, indeed. Who's this lovely young girl that you brought?" he asked, politely, trying not to make Rein too uncomfortable. He wasn't succeeding, because Rein shrinked back a little in fear.

"This is Rein, my friend," Bright introduced. "Please try to not make her feel uncomfortable," he added. "Rein, this is Mr. Teatea. I believe that his shop have what you're looking for."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rein said, fixing her posture and curtsying like a real princess would. She is technically a real princess, but that's not the point.

"My, such a mademoiselle! Tell me dear, what is it that you want?"

"I'm looking for some Jewelry branded tea. Along with rock candy. Would you happen to have any?"

"Of course I do!" He went to one of the shelves and picked out a box with the Jewelry Kingdom symbol on it. "Would you like you try it out first?"

"Is it really okay?" Rein asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Of course! You may also try some of the rock candies as well," he said in a weird accent.

"Thank you very much," Rein thanked gratefully as Mr Teatea started to steep the tea. "Eh... so you warm the cup up first?"

"Yes. That way it tastes better. It's important that the tea's brewed right, but it's also important to remember the little details too," he said, pouring out the tea into delicate china. "Please have some. Altezza-sama and Bright-sama as well."

Rein, Altezza, and Bright all picked up and cup and enjoyed the radiant colored tea. Each tea in Mysterious Star is very special with a unique color. In this tea, you can see a rainbow, because it's made out of a special collection of herbs that look as brilliant as gems. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"I'm happy to know that you like it. Have some rock candies," he offered.

Rein popped one of the glittering candies in her mouth. "It's very good. I'll take them both."

"Very well. As for a price-"

"I believe that these will be enough," Rein interrupted good naturally, holding out a handful of gems.

"Thank you very much for your patronage, but I feel like this is too much."

"I don't think so. It's also to pay for the wonderful tea that you brewed. I insist that you take it."

"Then I'll gladly accept. As a bonus I'll put in some of my own special blend," Mr. Teatea decided as he put all the items in a bag for her. "When you get upset, drink it, and you'll feel better."

"Thank you!"

When the three of them walked out, Altezza said, "You're amazing Rein. Mr. Teatea doesn't give his special blends to just anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Teatea takes a lot of pride and hard work into his own blends. They're like his children, so they're really amazing, but only certain people can get their hands on some," Bright explained. "He must really like you, Rein."

"She has that aura Onii-sama. That kind aura that seems like it can purify anything. Her personality is also very sweet. How could someone hate her?"

"Oh trust me, it's happened before," Rein said. Like that time with the fortune teller. "But I'm happy that you think of me that way. I like you two very much too." Bright blushed and Altezza smiled. She likes this girl. "Ah, I have to go back home now. Thank you very much for showing me around the Jewelry Kingdom. I hope that I wasn't too much of a bother to you two."

"Of course not Rein. I hope that you can come back again soon. There are still a lot of things that I want to show you in this kingdom." Rein smiled at Bright before transporting herself back to the shop.

"Hm... isn't that nice to hear Onii-sama? That Rein likes you."

"Please stop it Altezza," Bright pleaded as he tried to cover his red face.

"Make sure that you introduce her to Mother and Father next time as well. They'll be happy to get to know her better."

"Altezza..."

"This is my duty as your younger sister," she mentioned giggling.

So that's how Rein's day went. While she was out doing that, Fine was getting a variety of things in the Moon Kingdom on Moon's request. "A pair of shoes with moon dust, a mask, two bags of special Moon Kingdom candy and three varieties of healing herbs. Why does Moon want me to get all of this stuff?"

"Why are you talking to yourself out loud?"

Fine turned around to see a purple haired boy who had a pink haired girl at his side. "Shade, what are you doing here?"

"Milky wanted me to accompany her to a play and it just ended," Shade explained.

"Ah Milky, it's been a while," Fine noticed. "How are you and your boyfriend doing? I hope that you two are happy."

"Everything has been going very well!" Shade twitched at that comment. Still an overprotective brother... "I didn't know that you were antiquated with my brother, Fine-san."

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Fine. I meet your brother a while back during an argument. After that was settled, we became good friends," Fine briefly explained. "Right Shade?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing here? It's either, your caretaker made you go on errands again, or you ran away. Which one is it?" Shade, you need to stop being so blunt about things. No wonder- **(Shade: What were you going to say?) **I'll keep my mouth shut for now.

"Errands again. I know where some of this stuff is, but I've never see a place that has masks."

"A mask?" Fine nodded. "There's actually a special stall that has masks. Most people don't know about the stall, but their masks are really well crafted. It should be here today. Want me to show you?" Fine nodded. "Let me see what else is on today's list." Fine handed him the paper. "Oh, this stuff is easy. Milky do you want to come with us?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your date, Onii-sama," Milky said teasingly, causing Fine to blush red and Shade to get a little pinker in his cheeks.

"We'll be going to the candy store."

"Count me in then," Milky responded quickly.

"Then let's go! There's a lot of tasty things that we can eat!" Fine declared. "Milky, let's have an eating contest too. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Yay, Onii-sama doesn't let me go to eating contests anymore after I got a fever from eating too many sweets once."

"I still won't let you go now. You and Fine will eat the store out of business."

"Come on Shade, lighten up. I'll pay them if we do. Besides, if she get a fever, then I can help out with a spell that my caretaker showed me when I was little. It'll get rid of your fever in seconds and you'll be hungry for even more sweets," Fine told her. Fine's used that spell over and over, ever since she was young.

"Wah, really?" Fine nodded.

"Hey, before you go to that eating contest, do your chores first."

"Yes sir~ So lead the way Shade." Shade obeyed and lead the two towards a booth with masks all over the place. "Wow, so many! Which one should I get?" Then Fine's eyes stopped at a matching pair of masks. They were both a pure white with different colored swirls on them. Pink and blue.

"Wow, those would suit you and your sister very well," Milky commented when she saw the masks. "Why not get them?"

"Hm... I would but I'm not sure if they're the kind of mask that she wants." Fine saw a simple black mask. "I think I'll just get this one."

"Why not get the other ones too?" Milky asked.

"Well... Technically, my caretaker only lets me buy sweets as a treat for me so yeah... Besides it would suit Rein more that it would suit me."

"Really?" Fine nodded. Shade grabbed the pink mask and put it on Fine who felt awkward. "Eh...Really? I think it'd be better if she doesn't wear a mask at all." Fine blushed a little from his comment. "After all, masks don't work on her, Fine would eat too much and it'll probably fall off before anything happens."

There goes the romance. "Shade, you meanie!"

"But it's true. Masks don't suit you."

"That doesn't mean you have to say it like that!"

Milky watched as the two were arguing with each other. "You know, you two really look like a great couple," she commented with a smile which caused the two to blush.

"Milky!"

"Oh look, you two are even simultaneous!"

The clock rang. "AH! I need to hurry up with my errands or Moon will get mad at me! I'll take this mask," Fine told the stall person quickly, handing them some gems. "Shade, help me out or I'll make it rain candy for a week!" She's desperate, what can you expect?

"Really? Do it," Milky pleaded.

"No, not again! I'll help you out, just don't make it rain candy again!" That's how Shade and Milky ended up helping Fine out right until she had to go back to the store. It was a very happy day for both Fine and Rein.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rein's POV**

"So cute!" The beads are just like little stars! "Moon, you're amazing, teach me how to make a ring this pretty," I exclaimed.

"You just have to put your feelings into the decor that you make. Just look at Fine's." I glanced over at Fine's bead work. Each little charm was a delicately made baked pastry. Then on another bracelet, there were candy like charms.

"They're so cute Fine! It really looks like miniature sweets!"

"Yours looks a lot like candy too!"

"Thanks!" Even though it's weird, it's how Fine compliments things. "But I'm still not satisfied with it. I feel like something's missing..." The beads are a wonderful sky blue, but it seems like something's missing.

"Well, you can find out tomorrow. It's already late, so go to bed already." Moon snapped her fingers and the beads went back into the boxes and the decor maker went back on the shelf. "You two can have fun tomorrow. Just come back when the crane comes for you."

"Does that mean that we can go out into the other countries?" Moon nodded at Fine.

Yay, I can go see Bright-sama! But... It's strange for her to suddenly give us a day off without having us get something to her. "Why?"

"There's something that I have to do tomorrow and no you two can't come with me. Good night."

"Good night," we told her, going back to our room.

"So what do you think she's doing if she doesn't want us to come?"

"Hm... Let me think." Normally when someone doesn't want us to follow, doesn't that mean that it's something embarrassing? Like a date?! "She might be going on a date with someone tomorrow somewhere really fun and not be back until sunrise!" That must be it!

"Rein, shh! We don't want her to hear about it! Or Pumo, he'll definitely get us in trouble with Moon!" Oh right... What else could there be? "Do you want to follow her then?"

"Well, I am interested but..." I _do_ want to see Bright-sama too, I'm so torn... But I guess we can figure out what Moon's up to later. I rarely get the chance to see Bright-sama and I might as well take it! Fine and I can try to use a memory spell or she'll tell us herself. We don't need to follow her.

"Don't, de pumo!"

"Pumo? What are you doing?"

"You absolutely cannot follow Moon-sama!" We weren't going to but...

"Hm... Hey Rein," Fine called with a mischievous smile. "Don'cha think that we should go? After all Moon's our dearest friend who won't not tell us anything right?" I don't normally go with this plan, but it looks like too much fun to keep out of!

I smiled in the exact same way. "Of course she wouldn't. Maybe she would want some support with whatever she's doing." Pumo started sweating and realized that he shouldn't have said anything." But if you're willing to tell us Pumo..."

'Then we can save all the trouble. Right~?"

Pumo sighed. "Don't tell Moon-sama that I told you."

We chorused, "Yes~" We went to our room and Pumo just sat on our dresser, not saying anything. "Pumo! We want to know!"

"Tomorrow, Moon-sama is..."

"Eh? Speak up Pumo," I told him. I can't hear what he's trying to say.

"What is it?"

"She's going to visit Princess Grace-sama," Pumo finally answered quietly. She's visiting Princess Grace? Doesn't that mean that Moon's... "Back where she was buried hundreds of years ago." Pumo's face held sorrow and pain."So please do not go with her tomorrow. She can't cry in front of you two."

"Shouldn't she be comforted by her friends then?" Fine...

"But-"

"Fine's right. We should be supporting her," I agreed. "You don't have a right to stop us Pumo. Tell us where Princess Grace's grave is."

Pumo looked guilty. "My deepest apologies, I cannot show you two, Fine-sama, Rein-sama. Or you two will be hurt."

"Where is the grave, Pumo?" Pumo didn't answer Fine. "_Pumo_!"

"It's in a place that you two are afraid of," Pumo whispered.

"It's in_ that place_?" I felt my blood run cold. That place... I hate that place. Where we lost our home, our parents, and trust. I don't want to go back there! Just the image of it is terrible, even if it is where we were born, it's where we were betrayed!

"So please you two. Just go out and enjoy yourselves. You don't need to see anything painful," Pumo told us gently.

"You're right Pumo." That doesn't even sound like my voice. "We'll go out an enjoy ourselves. Is there something that you want? We'll bring back souvenirs," I told him.

"I know a great shop with lots of amazing candy. They even have lemonade flavored stars, I'll get you some," Fine offered with a weak smile.

"Just promise me that you won't tell Moon-sama about any of this. She get quite sensitive when anyone brings up her trip to the graves."

"We got it, Pumo," Fine told him.

"We promise that we won't mention it to Moon," I promised.

Pumo gave out a small smile of relief. "Good night, Fine-sama, Rein-sama."

"Good night Pumo," we told him as he left our room. But I'm still a little concerned for Moon. "Rein/Fine? Are you sure that we shouldn't do anything?" As expected, our thoughts are the same on this.

"We should do something, but she might not want us to do anything. Maybe if she talks to us about it, then we should go visit the grave with her. Even if it is our own ancestor, it's something that Moon doesn't want us to see."

"Eh~ How princess-like of you Fine."

"You know that we were called the most unprincess-like princesses in the history of Mysterious Star."

"I remember." Those were peaceful times. "Moon will be fine right?"

"Do you want to cast that spell again?"

"Yeah," I told her nodding. "It'll activate right when she leaves. Let's hurry before someone finds out."

We held our hands together to cast the spell with even more power. "We call upon the light of purity and happiness. Please cheer up our friend so she doesn't cry," we chanted together. A bright white light caused our hands to glow and eventually faded. Looks like the spell worked. "Good night Rein/Fine." I hope Moon can be happy.

**Normal POV**

At around midnight, Moon was leaving for her annual trip to the graves like always. Yes, graves being plural. Because the place where she's going has all of her friends graves. The minute she stepped out the door, a shower of candies and flowers rain down on her. A single sliver of paper fell down and she grabbed it, which read _We're always there for you. ^_^_

"Those two are really angels...But I can't give them their gift any sooner."

10 years have passed and those two have cried from their suffering. They've become fearful and protected by this shop. Even though they've grown to like this place, their relationships, they must soon leave. They will become stronger from the wounds, even if that means that they must suffer.

A few hours later, Fine and Rein went off to visit their favorite countries. "Shade, why can't Milky come along? I really wanted to have an eating contest with her because I had to go so early last time."

"Because she is on a date with Narlo and I might as well leave them alone for today."

"Wow, such a nice brother," Fine commented. "Then you'll have an eating contest with me since Milky can't?"

"I'm good on that, you'll win, there's no doubt in my mine about that. There's actually a reason why I wanted to see you today." Fine looked at him in curiosity. "There's a Christmas party, that's all snowflake themed, coming up at the Jewelry Kingdom and I got invited..."

"A party? I've never been to one before, are they fun? Is there a lot of tasty food?"

"Yeah, it's really fun, but my friend's making me have a date to go with me." Fine blinked, not knowing where Shade was going with this. "Do you mind coming with me?" Fine didn't know what to say. "I don't know why he's making me have a date, it's a masquerade anyways-"

She knows that there's danger in her going, but despite that, she interrupts him saying, "I'll go!" Shade looked at her dumb fooled. "I'll ask my caretaker. Lately, she's been really nice, so I'll think that she'll let me go. But I don't have a mask..." Or a dress for that matter. Because there aren't any white and pink clothes in that shop. Or white and blue. Black just doesn't seem appropriate.

"If you're coming, why not get a dress right now? I've got to find a suit too," Shade offered. "We can even get masks."

"Sure," Fine agreed. Wouldn't this be considered a date? (**Fine&Shade: it's not a date!**) Sheesh, first it was Rein and Bright now it's you two. Stop interrupting the story! "Ah, can I invite my sister too? She'd love events like this."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You can get her a mask too."

"Thank you!"

Shade blushed a little- Don't even think about interrupting! "Anyways let's go. Since the theme is snowflakes, you should have some on your dress."

"As long as I don't stand out too much. I guess anything's fine."

"You don't want to stand out?"

"Ah, it's because I've got some bad memories in the past. But since this event has masks, I think I'll be fine," Fine lied. It's technically the truth. After that incident, she's hating attracting any attention to herself. She's even used a spell to hide herself whenever she enters an eating contest to not stand out. Or wiped people's memories the few times she forgot to cast a spell and just ate.

"I see..." Shade looked suspicious.

They entered into a store to see a beautiful woman. Her blue-green eyes were magical. "Ara Shade-sama. Are you finally going to look for an outfit? And who's this lovely young lady?"

Fine was a little scared and hid behind Shade a little. "Let me introduce you. Fine, this is a seamstress that I know of, Mariage. Mariage, this is my friend Fine. We're going to the party together so do you mind choosing something for us?"

"It's nice to meet you Fine. I didn't know that Shade-sama had such a wonderful girlfriend. Should I get matching outfits for the two of you?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Even though she'd like to be. But Fine wondered something about this woman. The name seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"No, we're good on that! Do you have an outfit that would suit her well? Preferably with white and snowflakes."

"Yes I do. Please wait a moment." Mariage soon came out with a short white dress decorated with pink ribbon that had little silver snowflakes on it. There was ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow at the side and little straps of the ribbon to hold up the dress.

"Wow... I've never seen a dress like this," Fine commented in amazement. "Can I try it on?"

"Yes, of course. Shade. I have a suit for you as well. It's very simple, to suit your tastes. I'll get it out for you to try."

"Thanks as always." It was a simple purple suit, with snowflakes at the cuffs and the bottom of the pants. "It's comfy."

Mariage smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Fine-san has also finished changing. I'll go get her. I'm sure that she would like your opinion." Are you sure about that? "Fine-san, come out." Mariage gently pulled Fine out. Shade's eyes widened. "See you look very pretty."

"Really? I think my sister would look better in this."

"No, you're very wonderful. Shade-sama what do you think?"

"It'll do," he muttered, not turning towards Fine.

"Ara my, boys are so shy with their feelings. I guess it's because you're at that age," Mariage commented with a musical giggle.

Fine looked at her in confusion. "Shade, does it look that weird on me?"

"You look... pretty, " Shade finally complimented.

Fine smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." Fine found herself staring at Shade with her face becoming warmer by the minute. "Mariage-san, how much will these be?"

"Free of charge. Think of them as a Christmas present," she told them. "It was worth it seeing a young couple with so much love." Fine and Shade blushed tomato red. "It reminds me of the dreams that I've been getting lately."

"Dreams?"

"Yes, dreams of a man who seems very familiar to me, but I can't place him. They've been of the same man and me for a while. I look like I'm a child so it seems like they're memories, but I can't remember who he is...," Mariage explained. "Perhaps it's just my imagination."

"No, I don't think it is. My caretaker once told me, if you dream about something, it's what you desire. Your dreams will never lie to you unless you want to lie to yourself."

Mariage smiled. "Shade-sama. This one's a keeper."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Mariage gave out a twinkling laugh again as she said good bye to the young couple. Shade and Fine, now with their masks and clothes, went off to get some tasty sweets and enjoy each others company for a while.

Rein was also looking for clothes in the Jewelry Kingdom at this time. Bright invited her to the masquerade as well. She found the perfect dress. The same one as before. Guess what those two were doing now. "I'm so sorry, Bright-sama!" That's right, dance lessons. Bright offered to teach her some basics, so Rein didn't have to be a wallflower.

"It's fine Rein. Just make sure that you relax and just move in time with me." She nodded and tried to dance again. "See? Now you're getting the hang of it."

"Bright-sama, at the party if I can go, will you dance with me?"

"Of course, I would. There isn't anyone who wouldn't want to dance with someone as charming as yourself," he assured her.

"And I would be honored to dance with you," Rein said with a smile gracing her features. Now she's decided to work 10x's harder in order to master the waltz. That, of course, was when she stepped on Bright's foot again. "I'm so sorry!"

While those two were enjoying themselves, in a part of the old Sunny Kingdom, Moon was in the graveyard with white flowers. Tears adorned her face. "Liche, Grace, Alex... Soon, I'll be there soon. I'm going to come soon, so wait just a little longer," she sorrowfully said, touching the cold stone. She suddenly heard something and wiped her tears away. "Your Majesties, good day."

"We were expecting to find you here today," the red haired woman said.

"It's nice to see that you're doing well," the blue haired man commented. "I presume that Fine and Rein are the same?"

"Yes, they're a great joy. You two were truly blessed with wonderful daughters, Elsa, Truth." The former king and queen had a sad, but somewhat cheerful expression on their faces. They wanted to see their daughters so badly, but this was the price they paid in order to keep them safe for so long. "They'll be coming back to you soon."

"How much longer?"

"By the end of the year. That is when everything will finally end and your peace can be restored on this kingdom as well as this planet. The hated man will disappear, the darkness will fall into the light, and the royal family of the Sun will find happiness. That is what Grace had proclaimed."

"Thank you, Moon. Truly thank you for everything that you've done," the kind thanked.

"Your wish is not yet finished. Besides, I'm doing what my job entitles me to."

Later that night when Moon came back, Fine and Rein asked, if they were allowed to go, but got an unexpected answer. "What do you mean we can't go?"

"I mean that you two aren't allowed to go to that party," Moon restated, as she sipped her tea. "Gah, this is cold. Pumo, you didn't boil the water enough. The leaves haven't opened at all." The cup floated from her hands and a flame appeared underneath it.

"But we promise that we won't get found out!" They got masks, invitations, dresses, and told people that they could go. They couldn't believe that she would say that, wouldn't she have just said that she was going to supervise or send Pumo to make sure things were okay?

Moon looked up at them. "There's no point in going. It'll just increase your chances of getting found out. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"But you've been letting us go to other countries lately," Rein protested.

"And we haven't been found out yet either! Please let us go to this party!" Fine pleaded alongside Rein. "We promise that we won't cause any trouble."

"I already see bad things happening at this party. Like you two being called traitor princesses and having your identities blown." Fine and Rein twitched. "Do you really want to take that risk?"

"We still want to go!"

She sighed. "You two are not allowed to leave this place unless I say otherwise." The words floated out in chains. The pair looked at the chains as they flew up and vanished into air. "A cage spell. With this, you two can't leave," she explained as she took a sip of her tea.

They stomped away to their room, not wanting to believe that happened. "Rein, Moon's being so mean!" Fine whined. Rein was looking at her white dress with a tint of sorrow in her eyes. "Rein?"

"I really really wanted to dance with him. I've been practicing a little. He say that he would dance with me," Rein said quietly.

Rein was really looking forward to dancing with Bright. She remembered a time when Elsa told her a story of how her own party and how she danced with Truth. That was the first time that they realized their feelings of love for each other. Fine didn't want to see Rein like that. That's when she got an idea. A piano started to play. "Rein, show me your dance."

"My dance?" Rein looked over at Fine to see her fingers moving without a piano to play on. This was a simple spell for Fine.

"Yeah, I want to see it. Besides you need to practice for the party, don't you?"

"But Moon put a spell around the house so there's not point..."

"We're going to that party," Fine decided. "We've broken one of Moon's spells before, so it's not impossible for us to not go. We're the descendents of Princess Grace, I'm sure we can think of something. That's why right now you should practice your dance."

She smile. Muttering a spell, she created a puppet to dance with. Fine played music, Rein danced around with the handsome puppet like a true princess. "What do you think Fine? I'm still a long ways away from being perfect but do you think it's good enough?"

"I think it's very pretty. The guy that you like is sure to be grateful for dancing with you," Fine complimented. "Don't worry, you just need a little more practice and you'll be perfect."

"Thanks Fine. That's right! Do you wanna learn how to dance too?" Rein offered. "I'm sure that the person who invited you would love to have a dance."

"Nah, I'll wing it if he does ask," I declined.

"Really? That seems like such a waste."

"I'm only in it for the food though," Rein sheepishly admitted.

"Mou Fine!" The two started to laugh together. Just like they did when they were children and young. They began to plot out ways to break the spell, while Moon and Pumo were talking in another room.

"It's so nice to see them growing up through rebellion."

"Moon-sama can you really say that right now? They're suppose to be more princess like."

"I suppose you're right, but they're still so young. Let them play as they please," Moon told him. "Hey Pumo, do you like serving under Fine and Rein? Do you like being by their sides and watching them grow?"

"Moon-sama, what are you thinking about?"

"Everything's going to end Pumo. Very soon."

* * *

**~Hint 3: Think of my characters~**

**By the way, why do most of you think it's a theme?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

"Hair, check! Dress, check! Mask check!" Currently, both twins were beautifully dressed with the masks that Fine got from the Moon Kingdom and the accessories that they've received from the Blue Moon Festival. "Okay, now we just need to break that spell," they told each other.

They've already decided on how to get there. All they need is to cast the break spell and they'll get out easily. Moon's still hasn't returned from her errands and Pumo was busy up in the attic, so it's a good time for them to go.

"Okay, we need to get out really, really quietly," Fine hush shouted. They quickly walked outside, but quietly enough so Pumo couldn't hear them. They easily got out of the barrier around the shop to see a forest of crystalline trees.

"What is this place?" Rein asked as she looked around. "It's pretty, but it seems so sad."

"That's not the point Rein. Let's hurry to the party or else we'll be late."

"Oh right!" They teleported in front of the Jewelry Kingdom castle. It was decorated with silver and large crystalline snowflakes. Everyone was dressed just as fancily with a mask. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

"It looks so shiny! People actually live in this place? I wonder how bright it is on the inside! Or is it rock candy?"

"Fine, your words!"

"Whoops!" Even after all these years, she still hasn't lost her foolishness.

"Fine, you're talking too loudly," a voice stated. Fine turned around to see a familiar person even though he was wearing a mask. Fine was about to yell his name but Shade covered her mouth."This is a _masquerade_ remember? Who's that?"

"My twin. This is my friend, Rein. I'll tell you his name later, since I guess it has to be a secret."

"So you're the person that she talks about. It's nice to finally meet you," Rein told him. "Please take care of her, she's just a little clumsy, but I promise you she has good intentions."

"I know that. She casted her rain candy spell when we first met when she was angry at me though..."

"It was your fault!" Fine defended. Rein laughed. She can feel it, those two are going to be very happy together. "Rein who's that person behind you?"

"Behind me?" Rein turned around to see a handsome boy with a white mask with golden swirls. "Ah, you're here," Rein told him with a smile. "Fine this is my friend that I've told you about from time to time. This is my sister."

"It's a pleasure," Bright told Fine bowing towards her as Fine curtsied at him, with her greetings. Bright noticed the boy besides Fine who looked very familiar. "Shade? Is this-"

"Be quiet," Shade commanded.

"You two are friends?" The twins asked. The boys nodded. Now then, leaving details aside, the two couples went inside to a brightly lit room decorated brightly. "Wow! It's amazing!" Fine and Rein announced in a hush whisper as their eyes were taking in the beautiful sight.

"Fine, there's food over there," Shade whispered to Fine. Her eyes began to glitter and Fine followed Shade over to the other side of the room.

Bright noticed Rein's slight nervousness, so to ease her tension, he asked, "Graceful lady, do you mind dancing with me tonight?"

Rein smiled at him. "Of course, good sir. But I must warn you, I am a bit clumsy. I apologize in advance if I happen to step on your feet."

"I'm sure you'll be just perfect." So the two began to dance. Right, left, twirl and turn. Rein was very careful with her movements, but that doesn't change the fact that she was enjoying herself. He's by her side. That's all that matters. His eyes are hers. It doesn't even matter that she's a traitor princess. Rein plans to enjoy her time with him.

Bright is planning on doing the same. He doesn't want this night to go without him telling her something. He wants to be with her just as much as she wants to be with him. Isn't that only natural when you're in love with someone?

"Good sir, you're very graceful on your feet. Would you be so kind as to tell me your secret?"

"As for secrets, I have none, but for this dance, I have a wonderful partner," he complimented as he kissed her knuckle. If only he could do this on a normal basis.

"My sir, you're extremely kind." Dance after dance. They never wanted to stop dancing with each other. Rein is falling even more in love with Bright and Bright is the same. Bright was turning Rein around, when she felt something dark, sinister, evil. She began to tremble as she wondered where such an aura was emitting from.

"Rein? Are you alright?" Bright asked as they stopped dancing for a minute.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if we take a small break?" Her face was becoming paler, despite the warmth of the room and the amount of people in it.

"Of course." He lead her off the dance floor. "I'll get you something to drink, okay?"

Rein suddenly grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, but please don't leave me alone." Bright could sense the fear, despite the mask covering her face. He could just tell that somethign was wrong and that was why he didn't leave her. All he could do was wonder what was wrong.

"It's time..." a woman in black whispered.

Fine had also soon felt the presence. She stopped eating for a minute. She saw her hand shaking. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Shade, being who he is, noticed and asked, "Fine? What's the matter?"

"Shade, there's something weird here. I don't know what it is exactly, but there's something evil in here...," Fine whispered, fearfully. It's a terrible feeling, one that leaves you numb right down to your stomach.

"Maybe it's just your stomach. Should we go outside for a bit?" Fine nodded and Shade gently guided her outside onto the balcony by the hand. The cold air felt nice, but the creepy feeling hasn't gone away from Fine. "Do you feel any better?"

"The night air is relaxing." But the night itself is fearful. In the very beginning, Fine and Rein had nightmares about that day, every night. It was a never ending cycle of terror and pain. But then they were finally able to see it, the stars and the moon that lit up the sky. That light of hope. "The moon's so pretty tonight."

"Isn't it the same as always?"

"Maybe it's because everything's so strange tonight. Maybe it's because you're here with me in a place like this," she said, still gazing out at the night sky.

"Are you at least having fun?"

"The food here's delicious! Aren't you having fun too, Shade?"

"I kind of wanted to do something more than watch you eat." Shade heard a new song beginning. "You want to dance?" Fine looked at him in shock. "What? We might as well, it's a party after all."

"Is that would normal people do?"

"I guess...Unless you don't want to dance."

Fine shook her head. She curtsied and said, "I would be honored to, my prince."

"That's really uncomfortable. Just call me like you normally do," he told her. She was still smiling at him as he took her hands. For a few minutes, they enjoyed dancing together, despite Fine occasionally stepping on Shade's feet. But suddenly the feeling became worse. She couldn't figure out how, but it was like ice was flowing along with her blood. "Fine?"

Fine was trembling. Something bad was coming, she could feel it. Was this the bad thing that Moon was foretelling? "I need to go to Rein. She's probably just as scared as me. She probably has this same feeling. I need to go," she said, shaking, frantically.

"Wait, Fine!"

"Shade, I need to go, I don't want the same thing to happen again! Ah..." Her words slipped. But there's no time to worry about that right now. The bad feeling is there, the premonition needs to be wrong. "Anyways I have to go to her!"

"Fine, what happened before?"

Fear filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Just not right now. I promise I'll tell you soon. I'm sorry Shade." So even she's hesitating about that? It's only natural though. She simply doesn't want to become hated by Shade, just like how Rein is with Bright. Fine ran off inside to find Rein.

"Fine... What happened?" Shade realized that he can do nothing if he stands there and wonders. He ran after her. He feels like he needs to be there for her. He has to be there so he can make sure that everything's okay.

"Everyone, it's time to take off your masks!"

Fine ignored the announcement and ran to Rein who was shivering in a corner with Bright next to her. "Rein, are you alright?"

"F-Fine... You can feel it too? This cold, cruel feeling?"

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine. I promise," Fine told her. "Can you please get her something to calm her nerves, Bright? I don't think any spell that I know is strong enough to help her." Bright nodded and went off. "The feeling will go away soon enough, Rein. Don't worry."

"Fine..."

"My, my, such trash was lying here?" A cruel voice stated. Fine and Rein turned around in fear. That person... The person who forced them to lose everything, who separated them from their parents, who corrupted the Blessing of the Sun. What was he doing here? "I thought I already got rid of you."

"You-!"

The man called Roman gave out a devious smirk. Fine could see in an instance his plan. She was about to cast a spell to protect them, but Roman made his move first. He tore off their masks and yelled out, "Traitor princesses, how dare you try to ruin this party for everyone! It wasn't enough for you to make this star suffer with decreasing the Blessing of the Sun?!"

Rein and Fine's eyes grew wider. People began to crowd around them. "Traitor princesses?"

"Get out of here!"

"Why are you still causing all this suffering to everyone?!" Insult after insult, Fine and Rein just stood in fear, their voices not being able to leave their throats. They're trapped by the hatred of the past. This hatred that cannot be broken by any spell.

"Fine/Rein!" Fine and Rein looked up through the crowd to see Shade and Bright trying to break through towards them. But if they were to save them now, they would become just as hated. What can they do? Can they do nothing, but be hated and disappear into that shop? Fine and Rein turned away from the boys that they loved, not knowing what to do anymore.

"You're all quite foolish," a single voice stated. It stood out above the yelling. Everyone heard it, that single voice fill with an eerie calm. Just like before. A white haired woman appeared in front of the twins with a black mask concealing her eyes. The black dress was wrapped around her like a glove. "Hey, are you all idiots?"

"Who are you?! An ally of the traitors?!"

"Hey, shouldn't you all figure out the entire story before pointing fingers and blaming people?" she asked with a mysterious, smirk gracing her face. "But I guess that's the problem with people who barely live to 100 years of age. They get so wrapped up in emotions and only see what's right in front of them." The twins felt an immense power in the atmosphere around them. "The current truth all of you know is wrong."

"Aren't you just the white haired demon?!"

"Why should we believe you?!"

"Why should you believe in a lie?" she countered. "But to discover the truth, is to first start with the person who found the lie. For instance, that person." A magic circle surrounded Roman, it is a spell of truth. Then in the next instance, she disappeared along with the twins.

"Fine/Rein!" But those two couldn't do anything but watch them disappear.

Inside that once peaceful shop, Fine and Rein were cowering in fear. Moon's expression didn't possess the slightest trace of sympathy for them as she took off her black mask. "I told you two not to go out tonight! Why did you disobey me?"

They didn't answer, their eyes were still stained with terror, pure undeniable terror. Pumo looked at the twins with sorrow in his eyes. "Moon-sama, isn't that enough?"

"Pumo, you saw it too. Do you really think any of this is acceptable?" Pumo's eyes fell. "Go to your room. You two will not be permitted to leave for the time being."

"We're sorry." With that, Fine and Rein left to their room, just wanting that to be a simple nightmare, but they already know that it's not good to deceive yourself with lies. They changed from their beautiful dresses, but left the snowflakes on them. The snowflake hair clips and earrings that they received. "Shade/ Bright-sama..." They really wanted to say something to those people.

Then in the other part of the shop, Moon and Pumo were having a chat once again. "Moon-sama..."

"This was also necessary, Pumo. All of it is. You know it is. Honestly, I think it would be better if they hated me forever. "

"You know that's impossible. Those two cannot hate, they can't hate you above all."

"They're far too kind. That's why they deserve to wear the color of purity. They deserve everything and soon they will receive those pieces." Moon looked out at the stars and moon. "Soon, my own wish will be granted as well. After so many years, I can finally go to them again. Finally..."

"Moon-sama..."

"Ah, I'm sorry Pumo, but I'm very happy right now, as well as sad because I have to separate with them..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

Early in the morning, someone at the shop was awake. The night before it had snowed and covered everything in a white blanket. "Today has come at last. After so long..."

Meanwhile in the Jewelry Kingdom, Bright and Shade were talking about what happened the other night. "It doesn't make any sense Bright. Why would they suddenly just leave and with that weird person too?"

"I don't know, they're probably safer there than they were here. I'm more curious about something else. What did everyone mean when they called the twins, 'traitor princesses'?"

"I've never hear of that title before myself," Shade told him. "But whatever it is, apparently the Moon Minister knows about it. "

"Then we can ask him?"

Shade shook his head. "We can't. Mother and some of the other rulers have already placed him under arrest and banned him from the planet. He would have probably lied to us even if we were able to ask."

"This is hard... Maybe we should go to the shop and see if we can get some answers," Bright suggested.

"Shop?"

"Yeah, the first time I met Rein, she was working in a shop," Bright told him. "I have no clue how we can get though. I kind of just got transported there whenever I needed something."

"Hm... I still don't get it. Does that mean that we're just going to sit here and wish for random things? I just want to see Fine and you want to see Rein, isn't that enough to get in there?"

A mysterious voice stated, "That's enough."

"Eh?" Bright and Shade's bodies began to glow and they found themselves inside a strange shop. "This is..." Two chairs suddenly flew out of no where and brought Shade and Bright to a table in the parlor where they were in front of a table filled with food.

"Welcome to this little store, young princes."

"Who's there?" Bright drew out his sword while Shade got his whip. Their weapons soon flew out of their hands up in the air.

"Don't you know proper manners, prince of the night? Prince of the gem?" Moon stood at the bottom of the stairway in her pure white dress and the crescent necklace was place around her neck. She greeted them with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you two in person. Fine and Rein hold you dearly."

"Who are you?"

"Ah yes, I suppose our 'meeting' last night wasn't clear. I am the keeper of this shop, Moon. But a simpler term, I have been Fine and Rein's care taker for the past 11 years. Please, join me for a cup of tea and maybe I'll return your weapons to you as well as answer your questions. Incidentally, I've done some cruel things in the past, so if you give me a reason to get mad at you, it was your fault."

"Is that a threat?"

"Who knows~" So they didn't have much of a choice but to join her for a cup of tea. "Morning teatimes are great aren't they?"

"Where are Fine and Rein," Shade asked, not bothering with the tea. "You suddenly took them away from us the other night and-"

"Your words are rude, boy," Moon sharply interrupted. "By the way you're talking, it seems like _I _was the one who caused all the trouble that night."

"You didn't?" And that's how lightening blew between them.

"Shade, calm down. It's not going to be any help if you two argue with each other," Bright told his angry friend. "I'm sure that you were helping Fine and Rein, please ignore Shade's rude comments. We're actually looking for some answers about Rein and Fine. We want to know what happened to them. Would you mind helping us out?"

"Drink the tea," she commanded. The boys look at her like she was crazy. She sipped the tea, frustrated. Bright took a sip from his own cup and encouraged Shade to do the same. "Have you two never hear of 'the traitor princesses of the Sunny Kingdom'?"

"People were calling Rein and Fine that, but I've never hear that title before," Bright told her. "What does that title mean?"

"That so called title is a curse to Fine and Rein. Haven't either one of you hear about what happened 11 years ago to the Sunny Kingdom?"

Shade started remembering something. "I've heard rumors of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom tainting the Blessing of the Sun by forcing darkness into it and that's why the light is dying right now, causing everyone to suffer. Don't tell me-!"

"It's as you assumed. Those princesses are Fine and Rein. They were deceived by the man called Roman and opened the door to the Blessing of the Sun and corrupted it. They were blamed for all this, hated by so many people, forced to separate with their parents, and have hidden away here where I have protected them from this world."

Bright and Shade finally realized it. All their hesitation, their fear, everything that they've been blind to; all of that was from a past that they couldn't break the chains of. That terror, that suffering, for all those years, they've screamed in pain, but no one was willing to hear them out.

Pumo floated into the room. "Moon-sama..."

"Ah Pumo? You were up? Please wake Fine and Rein. Tell them to come down to the parlor in their favorite clothes," she ordered. "They have visitors."

"Understood, de pumo," Pumo said with a bow. Pumo knows what's going to happen. He can feel it in his bones. Shade and Bright were just watching everything, not knowing what to do.

"Shade, Bright. If you two want to be with Fine and Rein, are you willing to pay the price? Even if Roman is gone, that injustice will not simply disappear within a day. Can you protect them? Will they not be hurt?" Shade and Bright didn't answer. "If you can't do that, then I won't trust you with them."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shade said, standing violently. "I want Fine to be happy, she is too bright to be any kind of darkness, I swear that I'll protect her!" Shade declared, the look in his eyes were filled with an unwavering strength.

"I will do the same for Rein. She's never had any bad intentions before, she's good, I will make sure that people can see that quality of hers and protect in any way I can," Bright declared more quietly, but his intentions were on the same level.

Moon smirked. "So that's it. Well, Fine, Rein? Do you think they're sincere enough? Or shall I fight them for an answer?" Bright and Shade looked to the side to see Rein and Rein. That's when it got really awkward for the boys.

"Bright-sama/Shade... We believe them, Moon."

"Hm... So that's that. Ah, but I personally think that words are easy to say without any feelings. If you truly want to convey, something," Moon drew out a rapier, "Then prove it to me with action." She attacked Shade and Bright who were still in daze, nearly taking out a lamp. Shade and Bright were dodging her attacks just barely when-

"Moon-sama! What are you doing?"

"Hm? Too soon? Well, I guess they'll learn how to protect eventually. There's no harm in waiting." Moon sipped her tea as Shade and Bright sighed from relief and continued. "Now then, onto today's real business. Fine, Rein. Remember the wish you made when you first met me?" They nodded. "Congratulations. You finally finished your side of the deal."

"What?"

"Today your wish of going back to your parents will be granted. Look, the bottle's filled." The large jar of stones appeared, completely filled. Fine and Rein smiled and was about to thank her, but she continued to speak. "There are some things that I need to tell you." The twins looked at her in curiosity. "You can never come back to this shop after today."

"Eh...What?!"

"Wait a second, Moon, you never said anything about this," Rein yelled.

"That's right!" Fine agreed "Why would you suddenly close shop? Isn't there enough business for you here?! We'll come by if you need more help-"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

"At least tell us why! We have a right to know that, we've spent 11 years with you!"

"11 years... I guess that's a long time to some people, but I'm still closing this shop. Not once in these 11 years, did I tell you, about my own wish."

"Your wish...," they questioned. Pumo looked sad, but said nothing.

"Originally, I never wanted this position of a wish granting witch, but I kind of had to. Because Grace wanted me to."

"You were friends with Princess Grace? The same one who died over hundreds of years ago who once saved Mysterious Star?" Shade asked in shock as Bright was simply speechless. "Just how old are you?!"

"That is not the point." Moon turned back to Fine and Rein who were waiting for the next word. "Grace, was always very kind to me. She was always smiling and filled with light. She... Liche and Alex were the people who gave me light in this life."

"What does Princess Grace have to do with any of this?"

"Grace was the only reason why I become this. This position is cruel, in exchange for an eternity of wish granting, I was allowed the most powerful magic in the universe, but... I didn't want this. When I was younger, someone else had this position, but they didn't want it either and tried to force it onto me. I got away at that time."

"If you didn't want this, why are you this?"

"I told you, Grace was the only reason why. Let me show you." Moon snapped her fingers to show the past. Grace was there, as well as Moon. They looked about the same age as Fine and Rein were right now. "Grace, you save this planet already, how could it fall towards darkness again?"

"It's going to happen, I can just see it," the pink haired girl said worriedly. "Moon, please help me. Please!"

"But I can't help with something like that, my power is too weak." Grace had a worried look on her face, almost as though she was debating something. "Grace? What is it?"

"Moon... I know you never wanted to become the wish granting witch. You hate the fact that you would give up everything for that. You wouldn't be allowed to leave that place unless you had enough power to break the barrier that surrounds that place. You wouldn't see any of us again..." Grace was crying. "But I can't let this world fall into darkness!"

"Grace... I understand."

"Moon?"

"I will become that witch and I will grant your wish."

"But what about Alex?" Alex, at that point in time, was in love with Moon, and Moon was the same. They were both very happy together, Grace knew that if Moon granted her wish, she wouldn't be able to stay with Alex. Love is a pure magic. Moon couldn't be able to love, the magic that comes with that position taints the soul and corrupts the heart. Love would kill her if she tried to have both.

"He'll understand. I'm sure he will..." The scene changed again. This time it was inside the shop, Moon was wearing black on her knees. There was blood in her white hair.

Grace was also there, tears staining her face. "Moon..."

Moon stood. "What is your wish, princess of the light?"

"Please... protect Fine and Rein when they come. Those two are going to be betrayed and hurt, please protect them and help them grow in their own power, so they can protect this star!"

"Your magic will be the price, Grace. But I won't sap it away from you all at once. When you die, is when I'll take all of it. I'm sorry that the price is so high, Grace."

"No, I accept this price. I'm sorry for everything, Moon."

"I chose this path, Grace. Don't cry. I'll be fine." The scene warped and Moon was standing in the room with a blue haired boy hugging her. "Alex... stop it. This body can't handle it..."

"Please Moon, I haven't seen you in so long. Please just let me-" The scene quickly closed at that.

"Looks like I left if open a little too long." It's been a long time since Alex died. She couldn't even go to his funeral. "Your parents also made a wish for me to keep you two safe and that all contributed to today."

"No way..."

"That can't be true...Princess Grace predicted all of this?" Moon nodded. "But what does that have to do with you closing the shop?"

"This position has tainted me, I want to be purified. That's why I have to close the shop. I refuse to let someone else have this position and suffer. These happiness gems, along with the blue moon dust and Grace's power, will purify my body, and will free me from this position. If that happens, there won't be a witch to govern this shop. That's why it will close."

"Is that so?"

"Moon, you deserve to get your wish granted," Rein said. "Then congratulations to you too. You must have been in pain for a long time, much longer than me and Fine. I hope you can find happiness again."

Moon smiled. "Thank you," she thanked as she hugged the twins. "Shade, Bright, if you two want to love Fine and Rein, then you must protect them, that is the price that you must pay."

"Of course."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." So the terms have been accepted. Bright and Shade will grow with time to protect.

"Great, as a sign of this contract, I'll give you two this. Use it when necessary," she said throwing something at them.

Shade and Bright looked at the object in Shade's hands. "A glass rose?"

"It'll be helpful. Pumo, your wish is also getting granted. Think of it as a thanks for always serving such delicious food. I will leave Fine and Rein to you. Your loved one is waiting for you in the Moon Kingdom. Go to her in your previous form."

Pumo was glowing and he turned into a human boy. "Moon-sama... Please tell me you're kidding about all of this. You must be joking! "

"I'm not, Pumo."

"Moon-sama!"

"I'm really sorry, Pumo. But this is for the best. Queen Elsa and King Truth are waiting for you to come back. If you exit out the gate, you will appear at the Sunny Kingdom castle."

"Moon, you're not coming with us?"

"No. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Then we'll see you later," Fine and Rein said with a smile. "Really, thank you for everything."

Moon smiled back at them. "You two gave me a lot of happiness too. That's why Shade and Bright, you both have to protect them no matter what." Shade and Bright nodded in agreement. "Good bye."

* * *

**_Hint 4: Think of my author's notes._**

**_~The answer will be told in the next chapter~  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: This'll be the last chapter of this story. I really hope that you guys enjoy and there is going to be a huge author's note at the end, so please read it.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone left the shop and they appeared in front of the castle. It's been many years since Fine and Rein have stood in front of this place. Shade and Bright could feel their tension. They grabbed the twins' hands as if to say that it was okay. A man and a woman appeared. "Fine, Rein?"

Fine and Rein turned to see two familiar faces. "Father, Mother!" They ran to their parents and Elsa hugged her precious daughters. Truth embraced all of them. After so long, this family could be finally together again. "We missed you so much!"

"Us too... Fine, Rein you've grown up so much since the last time we saw you. I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad for them," Bright commented. "Aren't you Shade?" Shade nodded in agreement with a soft smile on his face. Isn't it nice to see families together again? It's a warm scene.

"Ah, where's Moon-san? I want to give her our thanks."

Rein and Fine were about to say that she was coming, but Pumo interrupted. "She won't be coming, Moon-sama isn't coming..."

"Pumo it's bad to lie," Rein warned.

"Moon said she was coming soon."

"No, she's not. The purification process is going to kill her!"

"What?" Pumo said nothing. "Pumo, that can't be true-"

"Wait a second, Rein. If you think about it, it's not impossible," Fine said after thinking for a minute. "Because Moon's body right now is filled with impurity, and if she purifies her body..." Rein gasped in shock, realizing what that meant. "Her body's going to break!"

As soon as Fine and Rein left the shop, Moon walked outside. It was snowing. Moon smiled in satisfaction. Her last job was finally over. In her hands, was a cup half filled with a golden liquid made from the items she gathered. She sat down in the porch chair as half of the building collapsed. "Hm... You would expect these things to break more carefully. Ah, it's snowing!"

Without a witch to manage the building, it's only natural for it to disappear. Moon sipped the rest of her 'tea' and continued to watch the snow, instead of the building, fall. Three silver figures appeared. Two boys and one girl. "Moon, come here," the girl beckoned.

"Grace!"

The blue haired boy walked towards her and extended his hand. "Come on, Moon. We've been waiting for ages."

Moon smiled at the boy, tears streamed down her face. "Sorry for the wait, Alex." She took his ghost like hand, but in the process, her soul came out of her body. She expected this. A younger ghost of herself came. "I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too, Moon," Grace told her as the old friends hugged each other.

"Let's go." They nodded. The four of them disappeared, no one knows where, but they still exist.

Meanwhile at the Sunny Kingdom castle, Fine yelled, "Pumo, why didn't you say something earlier?! We need to go stop Moon! Rein, do you have a spell ready?"

"It's impossible, I can't find the shop," Rein told her with her eyes glowing. "Pumo, where is the shop? We need to go make sure that Moon doesn't kill herself!" Pumo said nothing. "Pumo, please tell us something, Moon is our precious friend, we don't want to lose her!" Pumo still didn't say anything. "Please Pumo!"

"Actually, that person has told me once before," Elsa started, getting her children's attention. "She said, no matter how attached you two are, she had to leave no matter what and she can't come back after she fulfilled the wishes. Isn't that how you remember things Truth?" Her husband nodded.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Moon-sama's real intention, her _true wish _was actually to destroy that body so her spirit could be free once more."

"Destroy... Why would she do that?" Fine and Rein asked him.

"There is a letter that you two were suppose to get, but I'm afraid that I left it at the store."

"Then we're going back to the shop!" Shade pulled out the glass rose from his pocket, thinking that there has to be some kind of use for it. "Pumo, where is it? Where is the forest of glass trees?!"

"Forest of glass trees? Why would you two want to go there?" But after seeing the look on the twins' faces, Truth had no choice but to explain his point. "That place was destroyed before you two were even born. There's no way that it could still exist."

"But it did exist, we saw it with our own eyes!"

As the two protest, Shade asked, "Hey Pumo. Why did that person give this to us?" Pumo looked at Shade. "What was the point of her words? I doubt that she would have simply disappear without saying anything to them without a reason. Wouldn't she have explained this to them?"

"Shade, that's..."

"I think there's this is a key to something. Fine, Rein, use your magic on this," Shade told them, holding the rose out in front of him. Fine and Rein looked at the rose. "I think the answer the two of you are looking for is in this. I'm sure that you two can figure out a spell to use on this."

"That is a possibility. From what I can tell from that person's personality, she seemed like the type to hide things," Bright theorized from what he's seen from Moon. "Didn't she seem like the type of person who loved to play tricks? I think that this is a good idea."

"Rein, you remember that spell don't you?" Rein nodded. Together, they chanted, "Inside this object, lies the truth of someone's soul, show me the truth of their heart!" The rose flew up and created an image of Moon. "Moon!"

"Fine, Rein, if you're seeing this from a glass rose... I'm sorry. Ah, I'm sorry for forgetting to give you the letter too Pumo," She started laughing. "My bad... I'm sorry Fine, Rein. It would have been better to tell you two from the start. I'm dead, if you're seeing this, then I'm dead."

"Stop lying to us!"

"This is a projection, so you can't yell at me for lying to you."

Pumo sighed. "Who knew she was going to be right about that?"

"It's been fun with you two. It almost makes up for the past few hundred years. I'm really sorry for all this. But I can't come back. There are people waiting for me, just like there are people waiting for you. Everything right now is meant to make you two happy. Truth, Elsa, Bright, Shade, Pumo. If something happens to Fine and Rein because of me, please erase their memories of me."

"You know that I can't do that, I can't do anything to Fine-sama and Rein-sama..." Tears began to flow down Pumo's cheeks. Pumo wants them to keep remembering those moments, because they were some of most important moments of his life.

"Projection. It's as a last resort. Fine, Rein, everything that you two loved from the shop is in the castle. The forest of glass does exist, it's west of the castle. I finally returned it to this world."

"That's impossible, I saw it being destroyed with my own eyes," Truth protested.

"_Projection._ Anything is possible as a wish witch. Ah, it's about time for this to be over though. I will always wish for your happiness, Fine, Rein. It's what you two deserve. I'm sorry if I hurt you two. But even if I'm gone, there are others, who will love you much, much more." She smiled and hugged them. The projection disappear.

Fine and Rein collapsed down with tears. Elsa hugged her daughters gently to try to comfort them. "Tonight, we'll all be together in the same room as before," she told them. Before, whenever Fine and Rein got afraid at night, they crawled into their parents bed and slept like that. "Then for a while, we'll all spend time together as a family while traveling to other countries."

"We're going to be together. I promise that this time no one will separate us," Truth told them softly, gently, like a true father. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah..," the twins said with tears. "We'll always be together as a family. Always!" After so many years, this family can finally be together and this time they'll be at peace, that is what Fine and Rein had worked for. That was their granted wish. Of course, that will happen. That family will never taste misfortune again.

Shade and Bright decided to spend the night. It's only natural that they were in separate rooms. But in the middle of the night, Fine and Rein, at separate times, decided to explore their old home to find the memories again.

Rein was currently looked through the old ballroom, that's covered in dust. When she was younger, she snuck in here, and pretended that she was dancing with a wonderful prince. "What are you doing here so late, Princess Rein?" a voice in the darkness asked her.

"Please don't call me that. Call me how you always do, Bright-sama. Nothing's really changed. I'm still the same as I always am, so there's no reason to change the way you call me."

"I understand. Still, what are you doing here?"

"Remembering my childhood," she answered. "It's been so long since I've seen this place." Rein gave a small smile, but it was sad. "Bright-sama, when you found out that I was a 'traitor princess', what did you think? You must have been disturbed by that."

"To be honest, I was more shocked than anything, because I didn't realize your discomfort and fear at all with things. Like that night, I'm sorry Rein," he apologized. "I should have done something more to help you. Even though I was so close to you, I didn't know anything."

"No, your kindness was enough. I never wanted to tell you to begin with, because of fear. But you still treated me very kindly. I should thank you for this warm feeling," she told him as she put her head over her chest. Bright stepped towards her and took her hand, gently. "Bright-sama?"

"I promise that I'll protect you Rein, so that you can be happy. I promise that I'll say by your side."

"I'm already plenty happy from hearing you say that Bright-sama." Bright smiled a little. Slowly, he leaded in and gently kissed Rein who blushed right after. "Bright-sama..."

"I hope that I can make you happy, Rein. No, I _will _make you happy, no matter what," he softly declare.

"I already told you that I am. I'm happy right now with you Bright-sama," she told him with the most beautiful smile that he's seen. "You've already granted me so much happiness." Rein is happy. As long as he's by her side, she's at her happiest. He can protect her. Definitely.

Meanwhile, Fine was walking through the pretty garden. Even though it have over grown a little and had weeds, it was still a beautiful garden, only needing a little work here and there. Fine remembered when she was little, she and Rein often played here. They would run around and search for pretty flowers to give to their mother.

"You look cold in those clothes," a voice commented. A thick blanket was placed around her arms over her rather thin nightgown.

Fine wrapped it more comfortably around her shoulders. "Thank you, but aren't you cold as well, Shade?"

"I'm okay. I'm used to the cold."

Fine turned around and waved her finger around to give him warmth."You still look cold. Don't wear such thin clothing in winter." Shade gave her a small smile of thanks. "So, what are you doing here? I know that you like flowers and herbs but isn't it better to see them in the day-"

"Couldn't I ask the same for you?" Silence engulf them like the cold. Sorrow filled Shade's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Fine couldn't answer, but after a minute she said, "I'm okay. Nothing lasts forever, nothing we can touch."

"No, I meant when you were called a traitor princess..." Fine's eyes widened slightly, but he couldn't see her face. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine from that. People are going to figure out the truth eventually, so Rein and I are going to be just fine." Suddenly Shade hugged her. "S-Shade? What is it?"

"Once... Just once will you show me how you really feel?" Fine could feel regret from his hug. She let go of her defenses and started to shiver from fear while putting her head in his chest. "Fine?"

"It was scary... It was really scary! Being hated is the worst feeling, because it makes you feel so lonely, I don't like loneliness, Rein doesn't either. Even though we had each other, we still felt like we couldn't do anything but be hated by others!" There is not a single person in the world who can bear the pain of solitude.

"It's okay," he told her in a gentle hush tone, stroking her hair gently. "I promise I'll protect you. I'll always protect you, so you won't have to feel lonely anymore."

"Thank you Shade." Shade smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. Fine looked up at him and kissed him softly. "I don't feel lonely right now," she said with a wonderful smile.

Those innocent wishes of theirs, wishes of happiness and hope are all going to be fulfilled by their own hands. That's the only way a wish can truly be filled, you must do what is necessary, no matter what that is. Those two, Fine and Rein will gain more and more wishes and they will grant others' desires in their own way with their kindness. These pure wishes will lead them to light towards their happiness and towards a bright future.

* * *

**Moon: First things' first. I will explain the answer to the riddle that I put out. The 'light' that I'm talking about is actually the character that I've put in my FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime stories which is 'Moon', I made this character more to give hope ('light') for Fine and Rein. Moon also doubles as myself. For instance, the types of plots and the events that I write in my story often are due to the time of year it is. Christmas stories for winter, Valentines stories in February, etc. My character often changes to match the plot, for instance when I start school along with other things.  
**

**Now then, there's actually a reason why I made this little event. This is the first time I've killed a character of mind. When 'Moon' dies in this story, that means that's the end. In order words, I'm done. I'm sorry, but I feel like I can't write anymore. Honestly a year ago, I felt myself losing all motivation for writing and I've been trying to write amazing stories, but now I just feel like I can't move forward anymore.**

**This is goodbye, I don't know for how long and I don't know if I ever will come back. Thank you all for your support after this long. I know everyone's going to grow as a writer. Good luck everyone and even though it's a little early right now, Happy New Years.  
**


End file.
